When Windsor Invaded McKinley
by TCHeart
Summary: Kurt thought that his first day back at McKinley would not be as exciting as being in Windsor. Well he was mistaken. Contains characters from CP Coulter's Dalton.
1. The Auditorium

McKinley seemed boring and lifeless after leaving Dalton Kurt thought. Spending a year in the craziness that is Windsor does make the rest of the world seem dull. He would have loved to have stayed in Dalton for another year but his father could not afford another year but Kurt does not blame him, at least he still had a place at McKinley. They had accepted him with no complications so Kurt could walk down the halls as though he had not left. Of course everyone at New Directions was extremely pleased that Kurt was returning to them for their final year. His last year of school; Kurt could not believe it. It was not that long ago he had entered through the doors of McKinley as a freshman and now he was a senior. He felt quite old thinking about that.

Windsor along with a few others from Stuart and Hanover had thrown a leavers party for him during the summer although Kurt had to make thousands of his cookies since the Tweedles kept begging and would not shut up until Kurt said yes. The two of them are absolutely insane but Kurt loved that about them as long as they did not mess about with his things. He would never forget everyone he had met there; he would never want to in the first place. They all had a place in his heart as they were all special and meant something to him. At the party he was forced to make a speech and he had said that, how he could not imagine his life without them and how did he live without knowing them was beyond him. Each and every one of them made a better person and made his life interesting to the extreme. He appreciated the support they had given him through all the troubles of the year with Logan, Karofsky and just dealing with the academic side of things of Dalton at the beginning of the year.

Kurt felt weird walking down the hallways without wearing an actual school uniform. Although he was tempted this morning to wear something very similar without being recognisable but he decided against it. It might have made him feel not home sick but like Windsor sick. He was missing all the craziness and missing out on being off for an extra day. Kurt had joked to them that he hated them for being off when he had to return to McKinley. With that joke in mind Blaine had sent him a text this morning.

_Enjoy your first day back; I know I'll be enjoying having this day off. Love you x –Blaine_

Kurt could only laugh at the text. It made him feel better that he still had Blaine supporting him despite they were not living in the room across from each other or seeing each other everyday like they have been used to for almost a year. It was different waking up getting ready for school and either expecting Blaine at his door and going across the hall to Blaine's room to wait for him. This morning there was no Blaine and no room across from him, just Finn making sure he was up and going down the stair together to get breakfast.

On the way to the auditorium, Kurt was walking alone and he was sure that he heard someone or something fall. He turns around to see nothing as the corridor was empty. He shrugs it off and continues on his way. When he gets there everyone is waiting outside talking over each other to the extent that Kurt can not tell what any one of them is saying. Mercedes spots Kurt coming and immediately goes to him.

"Have you seen what has happened to the auditorium?"

"No, what's wrong?" Kurt said surprised. Already on the first day something bad has happened to them. A brilliant start to the new year he thought, however, the first day back from any holiday at Windsor was hectic but in an amusing way. Not like this by the looks of things.

"You need to see this. We suspect it's Sue but who ever has done it has set the bar very high in ways of pranks."

Kurt is pushed past everyone by Mercedes and through the doors. Kurt's jaw dropped to see what had happened. The whole place was filled with plastic balls everywhere; on the stage with some of them rolling off onto the floor, piles of them piled on top of every seat and covering the whole of the floor and stairs leading anywhere. Kurt noticed the colours of the balls and knew exactly who had done it. He could not forget what the colours blue and gold represented and two certain people popped into his head when he saw the plastic balls, the colours just helped confirm that.

"Wow." Was the only thing Kurt could say. The thought of it made him smile as he knew who had done it but he had to hide it as everyone around him was highly upset by it. He was not sure if he could tell them as the way they were acting they would go after them although they know what they are like.

"Yeah, whoever did it had a lot of time on their hands and a lot of money in order to get access to all of these; especially making them two colours. Why blue and gold?" Mercedes questioned.

"See that is why I think it isn't Sue as it would have been red and white like to represent the Cheerios." Rachel interjected.

"Maybe that is what she wants us to think so she changed the colours."

"Yeah who else would be able to come up with this?" Puck brought up.

"Exactly." Mercedes said backing up Puck's point.

"Well..." Rachel had started to say before being interrupted.

"Come on guys can we stop this before we all argue again." Finn says trying to stop another argument in which everyone just shouts over everyone else. "Let's just tidy this up as it's not going anywhere." He calls out and everyone comes in collecting a bin bag from Finn and gets to work. When no one is looking Kurt sent a text to the Tweedles.

_Thanks for decorating the auditorium. What are yous planning? – Kurt_

_You'll see in time Alice. Enjoy. – Tweedles_

That was not a good sign.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Mercedes asked. She could see that something was on Kurt's mind.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about how different this years going to be compared to last year." Although it was not a lie he told to Mercedes, it was not what he was thinking about.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to being back at McKinley. At least you don't have to wear the uniform anymore" She had joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah guess you're right. I need to make up a years worth of fabulous outfits this year." They laughed together. When Kurt was alone once more he tried phoning Reed and Blaine but got no answer. Whatever it was the Tweedles had planned, they had got everyone involved which did not comfort him. With the twins in charge they could cause so much havoc the school would not know what hit them. The auditorium was just the beginning.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued?<p> 


	2. The Lyrical Notes

New Directions had used their rehearsal time cleaning the auditorium so Kurt offered to take all the bags full of blue and gold coloured plastic balls away as he had a free period. After taking the first twenty bags he was regretting offering to do it himself but everyone else had a class to go to. To keep his mind off of things he sang to himself; nothing in particular, just random snippets of different songs. He was doing anything to keep his mind off of things. He had no idea what the twins had planned and how everyone else was involved. He was just hoping it would not end badly; the school would not understand how they think.

Kurt was often worried what happened in their heads as they managed to come with the most extreme plans in an instant as though they have thought about it before. Plus they way they can get past locks and anything as long as they had Han as backup, they could probably get away with everything if it was not obvious to the people who knew them well. However saying that, he thought, they do know how to make things very interesting. Kurt laughed to himself thinking he should have brought his nerf gun with him today but even then he might forget that he is not in Windsor and use it in school. The Tweedles would approve of that idea he thought.

After he threw the last bag in he looked at the mountain of bags that had been created. As he was a little bit annoyed about having to move all them, he took a picture and sent it to the twins with a caption.

_Look at the fun I've just had. – Kurt_

He got an instant reply. Of course. They were probably enjoying his reactions to their tricks.

_MOUNT WINDSOR! – Tweedles_

Kurt just shook his head. He renamed the picture to that but he was not going to show that to anyone any time soon. Especially New Directions, there was a high chance that they were highly pissed off about the auditorium. Kurt knew he would have been if he did not know who had done it. He felt bad that he could not tell them but he knew they would not understand like he did. They did not live with them for a year knowing exactly what they were capable of.

He decided he was going to go his locker to get the books he needed for his next class and sit outside in the sun whilst he waited for the bell. When he got to his locker he noticed something on the floor in front of his and leaned forward to see what it was. It was a very fine white substance, very light he thought. Then it clicked. Salt. Dwight was here and since he still believes that Kurt is cursed, he would put some of his special salt at his locker. He opened the locker to see not only his own nerf gun but a small jar with a note on it.

_Small supply for you. Top up every so often. Use it wisely. Dwight._

He opened it to see more salt. He was surprised it was not holy water the way things were going. He took the gun out and put it in his bag; he knew he was going to need it. The thought of having it on him made him feel like he was back in Windsor house roaming the hallways, watching his back in case a sudden attack prevailed. To have that feeling now made him crack a huge grin across his face and proceeded to head outside where he planned on waiting with his hand ready to get the gun at any point. He decided he was not going to text the Tweedles thanking them for his gun. He wanted to surprise them by acting all defenceless then suddenly bringing the gun out and retaliating with great pleasure but knowing that there was a chance they were in contact with Han, they would know that he has it. He will still try though he thought. He did feel quite immature but at this moment he did not care as he enjoying himself.

Kurt walked outside with caution but trying not to look like he was. He was confusing himself how he could do both at the same time. Noting that no one seemed to be around, he sat down on one of the big steps and just took time to think. It was pleasant enough to do so without being truly interrupted by people walking past. After a few minutes he laid back and closed his eyes while the sun shined brightly. He was going to take advantage of this as at lunch nearly every girl will be doing the same leaving no space for anyone else to even sit and enjoy the sun. Some of them would lie across the benches where people ate. When the sun was out like this day they did not care about other people, they were more concerned with getting a natural tan. He was quite peaceful until something landed on his face. Jerking up, a piece on paper fell to the ground beside him. He looked around trying to catch anyone but saw no one. Damn they are good he thought. He took the piece of paper and looked at it.

_Follow me, follow me fa la la la la..._

Kurt simply rolled his eyes to then see another piece of paper on the rails at the top of the stairs. Being curious he climbed the stairs and ripped the note off.

_Girl you're moving way too slow... _

_So take your fast car and keep on driving..._

They were giving him lyrics as clues to whatever he was to do next. He was worried he would not have enough time to complete this challenge as he only had twenty five minutes left and he knew the twins would have made this one extra long so he was running about like an idiot. Well this clue was easy he thought so he headed to the car park. He smiled knowing he correct in guessing the next clue would be attached to his car.

_You got a fast car but is it fast enough so you can fly away?..._

_I must not chase...I wanna go left but they tell me go right..._

Chase? What has chasing got to do with anything? He walks back inside the school and looks back to the note. _I wanna go left but they tell me go right... _were standing out at the moment as he was tempted to head to his class early which was down the corridor to his left but taking advice from the note he went right. Walking alone in the corridor he still had no idea what chasing had to do with this until he heard the noise of people running about. He was near the gym hall and realised that he was close to the next clue. Trying to be as quiet as possible he went around all the areas that were to do with sports to try find this note. He got to the football storage area when he saw it. Funnily enough it was placed on top of the kicker's equipment which made him laugh as they knew the story of when he danced on the field.

_The moral of the story is I got no choice..._

_The book of love is long and boring; no one can lift the damn thing... _

Before he knew it, Kurt was rushing towards the library. He only had ten minutes left before the bell would go but he wanted to get this done and out of the way. He went in hoping the note would be on a table or something but he found no such luck. The librarian was looking at him funny as he looked around for the next note. He kept looking at the clock, counting down the minutes until his game was put on hold. It then hit him like a ton of bricks and went looking for the heaviest book he could find. He knew exactly where it would be as the more complicated books were at the back where hardly anybody goes to except for the nerds but thankfully none where there. When he found it he could not believe what the book was; a book of love poems. Random he thought, why would you want a book that thick full of poems? But he did not waste time to think about it more, he lifted the cover up to see nothing. He thought he had got it correct so he went to the back of the book hoping it was there. The lyrics were showing more irony as Kurt was struggling to move all the pages to the front. With one big push he managed it and the note fell out.

_In fact that's where music comes from..._

_Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing..._

Glee club he thought as he left but he was disheartened when the bell went. He cursed silently to himself and made his way to his next class. Being cocky he popped into their small classroom they had as the class was not used by anyone else except Mr Shu with New Directions. Luckily for Kurt the note was left on the piano next to some sheet music. However this note was different from the rest.

_Thanks for all the joy._

That was it. Just a simple note, containing the lyrics that were ending his game. He did not know how to feel. He wanted it to carry on but he was happy he did not need to think about the next clue in his next class. Next class. Shit he was late. Kurt ran to his next class getting some weird looks from everyone he ran past. He had made it just in time but the teacher gave him a strange look as to why he was flushed from running. He took his seat to see an envelope taped to the underside of his desk with his name on it. He opened it up to that it was written in the same handwriting that was on all the notes.

_Just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded...Be prepared!_

_Have fun Kurt. Wes_

The Lion King? Seriously Wes? Also how was him learning about historical leaders going to help him? He shook his head and began taking notes the teacher was going on about. What was worrying him was what was he meant to be prepared for. At this moment he could have honestly said that he had no idea what to expect. The note did not put him to ease. Could he not go back to running around the school finding notes?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I want to thank you for reading this and I hope you're enjoying it (and not boring you.) Don't ask why the Lion King appeared, I knew I wanted to write that Kurt had to be prepared for something and the song popped up instantly and it fit in with the lyrical notes.

Songs (In Order): Follow Me Down – 3OH!3, Fast Car – Tracy Chapman, I Must Not Chase The Boys – Play, The Book Of Love – Peter Gabriel, Thank You For The Music – ABBA, Be Prepared – The Lion King.


	3. Let The Nerf Gun War Commence!

Kurt could not wait to get out of history. Looking at his notes briefly he still did not have a clue what he was to be prepared for. This was not going to go down well he thought. Hopefully it was not as bad as he was thinking but it was the Tweedles. It could be anything! Thankfully it was break so he hoped they did not have anything planned. He walked outside to see he was wrong; practically everywhere had nerf guns. You name a place on the grounds you would find quite a few nerf guns there, there was even some on the trees! Everyone was being very wary about them but some of the guys began picking them up and testing them. By this time everyone from New Directions was with Kurt and staring with amusement. Slowly Kurt pulled out his nerf gun from his bag with a huge grin on his face. The rest of the group noticed this and laughed slightly.

"I'm guessing this was done those twins at Dalton Kurt?" Mercedes asked ending with a slight laugh. She did not wait for an answer as she knew far well that it was done by them and picked up one of the guns. "Right, I declare a nerf gun war!" and with that the rest of them picked up a near by gun and started shooting against each other. The rest of the students watched them for a few minutes wondering why they were doing that but still refused to join in.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam shouted, "We should go into teams like girls against boys or something."

"Sounds good." Artie said. They spilt up into teams with Kurt going in the girls' team obviously; no one was there to tell him he could not do so. They decided on team leaders with Kurt being for the girls as he was the expert in nerf gun wars and Puck for the guys.

"Like yous, the guys over there have no idea what is involved in these types of wars so we need to scare them by aiming at their heads." Kurt said with a slight giggle. He was really enjoying himself now. "If one gets stuck to their heads they will freak out slightly giving us enough time to go crazy in our attack. Although I'm wondering where back up ammo will be." He looks around trying to find small bags of ammo but a large crate catches his attention. He quickly goes over to lift off the lid that was already loose to reveal what could be millions of ammo. Kurt laughed to himself; these boys were trying to kill him by laughing he thinks. He calls the girls over and tells them to fill their pockets with as much ammo they can carry. They decide to be sneaky and not tell the guys as it will be funny to see their faces when they reload and the guys have none so they are defenceless.

Both teams faced each other from opposite sides of the ground while everyone watched intently waiting for something to happen until Kurt shouted "Attack!" to which everyone was instantly animated. Running and screaming, mostly from the girls, while shooting the opposite team. Kurt shot Finn and Sam right on the forehead for them to look at each other with dumb faces which gave the girls time to cover them with their shots. Slowly but surely other people joined in going to the particular team they wanted to be on. Eventually the whole school was playing; girls against boys. Although Puck lost his leadership of the boys, Kurt still had his with the girls since they had no idea what to do.

Out of the corner of Kurt's eye he saw two tall blondes with a short strawberry blonde running around the corner. Kurt looked around to see his team was getting on pretty well as a lot of the guys had been hit on the forehead which was hilarious to look at. So he decided to chase after the people who he thought was the twins and Reed. Reed would not be able to withstand this kind of war Kurt thought. He ran around the corner to see no one but he carried on going around the school to see if he could catch them. He slows his pace down when approaching the car park again. He hears someone behind him. He turns sharply and shoots. He then realises who it is and stops stoned dead. Dave Karofsky. He had shot him right in the face and hit him on the nose, under other circumstances he would be laughing his head off but this was Karofsky, things were a lot different. He was about to say something to Kurt before looking up and getting hit again by someone who had a load of ammo. Kurt's brain started to work again and turns around to see who had hit him but once again no one was there so he ran again in the direction Karofsky was looking. He did not dare to look back in case he was being followed by him.

He continued to run until he was back at the original battlefield Kurt called it. Everyone was still shooting at each other and he was sure he could see Sue Sylvester joining in which made him laugh. He was so focused at watching everything that he did not see the Dalton boys including Shane creep up behind Kurt and aim their own special nerf guns at him.

"NOW!" was all Kurt heard before he was hit by multiple times on the back. He turned to see them all grinning at him before they ran towards everyone else as Kurt was firing his gun at them. "Come catch us Alice!" he heard the Tweedles shout. He noticed one thing as he watched them run away from him. Blaine was not with them. Maybe Blaine was not involved in their games which made him curious and suspicious as to why he was not involved. Although that thought did not last long as David hit him on the arm so Kurt got his head back in the game and went after the Windsor boys.

The rest of the school did not notice the Dalton boys as they were too busy shooting at each other to actually notice them. The members of New Directions had noticed and said their many greetings in between getting hit by mostly the twins. At one point Kurt was sure that he saw Reed hiding behind Shane while shooting at people, he thought it was very cute and he was happy they were still together. With that thought on one of the Andersons, he kept looking for his that did not seem to be around.

The bell went signalling the break was over which was replied with the whole school sighing with disapproval, including Sue. Kurt looked around to see all of the Windsors gone; were they bloody ninjas today he thought. He sent a text to Blaine as he was missing him dearly.

_Where were you? Why didn't you join in the nerf gun war? Love you xx – Kurt_

He kept looking at his phone waiting for a reply but received nothing. He was not happy that Blaine was ignoring his texts and phone calls. Had he done something wrong? Was that why he was not here as he has done something to hurt him in some way? He could not think of anything that might of offended Blaine even in the slightest that he might over exaggerate about. He sat in his next class constantly looking at his phone to the point where he almost got caught. He just wanted to hear from Blaine even if it was just a one worded text. Half way through the period the intercom was turned on.

_This is Principal Figgins. I hereby ban any more of those gun things in the school. The mess outside is torrential and not acceptable. Resume._

Once again the whole school was in unison in their sighs. Already on the first day something was banned which lead to Kurt thinking what else had the Tweedles got planned. He had not gotten any more clues so he sat through his class with an almost clear mind. He kept thinking that the war outside could have been the last thing but he knew them well and he actually hoped more was to happen as he has enjoyed his day already and it was far from over.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I know this is shorter than the last chapter but I didn't want to try lengthening it to the point it got boring. I'll try making the next chapter longer if possible; we'll see how the scene turns out. Thank you for reading, I appreciate it.


	4. The Odd Dismissal

Blaine still had not text Kurt by the end of his class and he was getting seriously worried. It was not like him to not reply to his texts, even if he was in a slight mood. He walked to his locker to see once again the jar of salt that Dwight had left. That cheered him up slightly. Before he closed it he noticed something sticking out of the book he just took out of his locker.

_Hey, I know you have been sending me texts and tried phoning me but the Tweedles have everyone's phones so that we can't text you to warn you of what is to happen next. I hope you are enjoying your day. Love you._

_Blaine x_

He eventually closed the locker with a smile on his face. At least he knew Blaine was not in a mood with him and that he was okay. He should have guessed that the twins would have taken his phone as him and Reed are pretty terrible at keeping secrets from him when it comes to the antics the twins get up to. He kept the letter in his hands before putting it in his pocket when he reached his class which was a double period. As soon as he goes in the teacher pulls him out.

"Mr Hummel, Miss Pillsbury wants to see you for both periods so I have written down on this sheet what we will be covering today. You should find the majority of it in your book but you will need to borrow someone notes to get the rest." And with that Kurt was dismissed. He thought it was odd that he was meant to be gone for two periods as he knew that the meeting with her will not even half of a period but he was given the note that she had wrote and it said he was going to be gone for both periods. She was a nice person but she was not very good at counselling in his opinion. He arrives at her office with the least amount of enthusiasm as he had a pretty good idea what this was going to be about. The fact that he left the school last year due to extreme bullying then returning as he could not afford to continue being safer in Dalton.

"Hi Kurt, please come in." She chimed. Kurt had noticed that she had been crying and was trying to hide her sadness with a false sense of happiness in her face and voice. "I just wanted to talk to you about your move from Dalton. I hope that is ok with you."

"Sure." He did not particularly want to but he knew he had to as he would not be able to get away from it even if he tried. All of the staff knew about his situation so after this meeting they would all know by the end of the day. The teachers knew everything about the students if they went to her. She always thought it was better if the student's teacher also knew what was going through their heads so they could report to her if the certain student had any problems during class. Kurt was against this as it was against the trust that someone puts in her as they usually want it to be kept secret until they are willing to tell.

"So could you emm just sum up your time in Dalton Academy."

"The work was more challenging which suited me better once I got used to it after the first few months. The house I stayed in was very supportive of who I was and what I did. I felt like I could be myself without being judged by so many people like I was before I left to go there. I was happier there than I had ever been here. Despite I'm happy to be spending my last year with my friends here; I am a bit upset that I couldn't continue to study at Dalton. That is the honest truth miss." He knew that he was basically saying he was disappointed being back here but it was the truth and that was what she wanted so she has to deal with it he thought.

"Emm well that umm that's great that you had a great time there. Hopefully emm you won't have the same emm problem as last time and you'll be happy here." Kurt could see she was struggling to try making his time here happier. He would rather be in his class right now than having to deal with the awkwardness of this conversation.

"I hope so too." He said simply. He wanted to be a little nice to her since her face seemed to crumble partially. He felt sorry for her. "Are you okay? You don't look very well." The question seemed to have caught her off guard.

"Yes I'm fine. You don't' need to emm worry about me Kurt but it was nice of you to ask. Maybe emm you should return to your class." With that dismissal he left. He turned his head to see her beginning to cry again. He really did feel sorry for her. He was correct that the meeting would not last even half a period. Since he had all the information he needed to look over he did not see the point of going back to class as it will annoy his teacher so he decided to go to the practice room for glee instead. He would be able to think clearly without being interrupted by anyone.

He turned on light to look at the room properly as earlier on he was in a rush. Nothing had changed he noted, it was exactly the way he left it all those months ago. He was heartbroken about leaving but there was nothing that he could have done. His bully was returning and he was not safe at this school anymore. Hopefully after Karofsky's trip to Dalton had meant something and that he would leave him alone but the way he looked at him when he shot the nerf gun at him he was doubtful. He had not heard any news on him so he did not even know if he was still a bully in the school. He would like to think that he had changed but some habits take a while for them to die off.

He went to the piano to look at the sheet music left on it. Right at the top was a load of Journey music; at least Mr Shu has not changed his music style he thought. He found a few contemporary songs along with a few things from different musicals. He smiled when he saw all of the Wicked music.

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
>Think of it as personality dialysis<em>

He sang quietly to himself. It had been a while since he was allowed to sing songs from musicals. Although he could sing them if he was going to a solo but as a group the Warblers did not particularly sing anything from musicals. Although all the songs they did sing were very good and he enjoyed himself greatly; there was no doubt about that. He compared his first time to being in New Directions to the present moment standing in the classroom that had started everything. There was a huge difference even if no one else saw it. Obviously the size difference is one of them but it was how everyone came together as a family and Kurt realised this as he had left them and looked on. He saw from a far how well everyone fitted together than they did when everyone joined and Kurt was proud to say that he was and is now involved with them once again. He would miss being with the Warblers but this was his original musical family and it felt great to be home. Skimming through the sheets of music he decided he should sing one of them since he had more than enough time to sing any song he wished. He wanted to try something new; experimenting was good as he could widen his styles. He saw this one song and thought of Blaine.

_Sitting here, on this lonely dock  
>Watch the rain play on the ocean top<br>All the things I feel I need to say  
>I can't explain in any other way<em>

Meanwhile not that far away from Kurt, "Caterpillar, where is Alice now? Alice was not in the crying flowers room." The Tweedles said into their handsets. "The rehearsal room!" After being told the twins ran towards the room to see Kurt in there. Everyone caught up and watched along as Kurt sang.

_I need to be bold  
>Need to jump in the cold water<br>Need to grow older with a boy like you  
>Finally see you are naturally<br>The one to make it so easy  
>When you show me the truth<br>Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
>Say you want the same thing too<em>

Blaine moved to the front of the group at the door to see his boyfriend sing. He always loved his voice no matter what he was singing. He noticed this was not his normal style of music but he still enjoyed listening to him sing in a lower key.

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain  
>Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain<br>You're the one thing that I'm missing here  
>With you beside me I no longer fear<em>

The group quietly sneaked into the room while Kurt was singing the chorus. They noticed Kurt had closed his eyes so they sat down on the seats and relaxed to enjoy the performance that Kurt did not know he was giving. Wes and David had noticed that Blaine had sat on the chair closest to Kurt and saw the loved up face he wore. They nudged other people to point this out and Shane found it hard to contain his laughter along with David.

_I could have saved so much time for us  
>Had I seen the way to get to where I am today<br>You waited on me for so long  
>So now, listen to me say<em>

When Kurt was singing the last chorus Blaine got up and silently stood behind Kurt trying to make sure he did not make his presence known. Luckily for him Kurt continued to sing without a glitch.

_I need to be bold  
>Need to jump in the cold water<br>Need to grow older with a boy like you  
>Finally see you are naturally<br>The one to make it so easy  
>When you show me the truth<br>Yeah, I'd rather be with you  
>Say you want the same thing too<br>Say you feel the way I do_

"Of course I do." Kurt turned around to see Blaine smiling behind him and the rest of the Windsors sitting in the seats who were now giving him a round of applause to which Kurt blushed at. Blaine then pulled him into a tight hug. It felt great to back in his arms he thought. He felt safe and he did not want him to let go. Before he knew it everyone was hugging him which made him laugh. He was getting squished but at the moment he did not care. It was good seeing them all again at the same time. Eventually they let go of him except for Blaine. "That was beautiful. I'm now sorry for what is going to happen now." Kurt was confused until someone had put a gag on him. The twins and Shane picked him up and were now taking him out of the classroom. He tried to protest but obviously they knew he would make noise hence the gag, although that did not stop Kurt from trying. He did not realise how strong the they were as he could not squirm to try break free from them. The next moment he could not see anything. Fantastic, he thought, now he would not know where they were taking him. Out of any of the things he thought they had planned, he never thought he would be kidnapped out of his own school during class time. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: Hopefully this was not bad; I'm sorry if it was. I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I have a lot of homework to do as instead of doing it I've written this fanfic along with others so I'm fairly behind but I'll try get it up soonish. The songs used were Popular from the musical Wicked and I'd Rather Be With You by Joshua Radin. Thank you for reading.


	5. Oh Friend You've Left Me Speechless

How far were they taking him? It feels like they have been carrying him for ages Kurt thought. Kidnapping during school, impressive work. Or just shows how bad the school is he thought. He was hoping they would let him go soon as he was getting tired of being carried not that he worried about the twins and Shane carrying him; they were very strong especially one being a dancer plus he was very light in weight. No one spoke as they were all too busy doing evil laughs so Kurt gave up trying to get words out to shout at them all. He guessed that Reed had tumbled a few times as the part of his body geld by Shane would go uneven as though he was trying to look out for him. He is finally put back down onto his feet with the gag removed but they kept the blindfold on.

"Finally! Do you know how horrible that thing is? Very!" He shouted. He could talk again so why could he not take advantage of his voice right now also he was still highly annoyed at them. The Windsor boys stood there silent for a minute and then burst into laughter. "Of course you all would find this funny. Can you please remove the blindfold? I would like to see again."

"Not just yet Alice!"

"Be patient!" The twins chimed happily. Kurt could hear them skip away from him as their voices echoed within the room. Obviously they were enjoying themselves and that was worrying Kurt even more as he was in the dark with their plans. He really wanted the blindfold off as he hated being in the dark. He jumped slightly when he felt someone pulling him forward by his hands.

"It's okay, it's just me. You'd think I would let them keep you. I haven't had much time with you at all today. They have been keeping me away from you." Kurt heard Blaine giggle slightly when he finished. He relaxed immediately knowing it was Blaine pulling him along. He was safe in his hands. Every sound was followed by an echo Kurt noted, where was he? While thinking out places where he could be, Blaine stopped him but held on to his hands with one hand. He felt him move by his side and with his other hand it brushed past his hair where the blindfold was. "I hope you enjoy this." Blaine whispered lightly into his ear and then removed the blindfold.

To say that Kurt was surprised was an understatement. The fact that as soon as the blindfold was off 'Speechless' by Lady Gaga began to blare out of the surrounding speakers. Ironic he thought since he could not talk at all. He looked around to see he was in one of the abandoned warehouses but what he was seeing was not a place that was abandoned. Ignoring that the place was filled with balloons, anyone in McKinley would kill to have this place to themselves as it was kitted out with so much they would freak out. There was an area for dodgem cars, a very wide range of arcade games, hundreds of food, obviously and even a stage with microphones and instruments ready to use. There was so many things that Kurt's brain could not concentrate on anything. What shocked him was that they did all of this for him when they did not need to. He knew right there and then they would never forget him at Dalton and they would not drift apart in the years to come.

In that moment Kurt wished that New Directions could have been with him so that all of his closest friends were together once again. He knew that they would had enjoyed this although not as much as himself even if he did not show it. His thoughts and feelings would rule over anyone else as he was truly happy right now and he did not want this moment to end. He had completely forgotten that Blaine was still holding his hand until Blaine had squeezed it to get his attention. He looked at him to see the warm smile that he loved across his face. He did not say anything; he did not need to. Blaine understood what Kurt was thinking and that made him smile more knowing that this was making him happy.

"Thank you." Kurt had said ever so quietly. Everyone else had decided to go their separate ways as soon as they saw the surprise on his face and was completely speechless. He would have to thank them all separately later when he could speak properly once again.

"Let's dance." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and began to pull him towards the area of the room that had varnished flooring in place. When they were in the centre Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and brought him closer so there was no spaces between them. Kurt decided to put his head on Blaine's shoulder as it was the perfect height for him. He liked that Blaine was smaller than himself. They both sway in time with the song and Kurt sings along lightly half way through.

_And I know that it's complicated  
>But I'm a loser in love<br>So baby raise a glass to mend  
>All the broken hearts<br>Of all my wrecked up friends_

Blaine joins in with the chorus creating beautiful harmonies between the two of them. As they were all in a warehouse the slightest sound could travel far in the place so everyone could hear them singing. The majority tried to be secretive about it except the twins. They ran in different directions one heading for the lighting system and the other to a different operating system. Ethan messed around with the lights until red and white were shining down onto the couple and Evan turned on a smoke machine in which the smoke glided along the dance floor.

_I'll never talk again_

_Oh boy you've left me speechless  
>You've left me speechless so speechless<br>I'll never love again,  
>Oh friend you've left me speechless<br>You've left me speechless, so speechless_

From across the room at the arcade games, Wes and David sang some backing harmonies along with Dwight, although he was keeping it to a minimum as he still was not comfortable with singing in public.

_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
>Would you give it all up?<br>Could I give it all up for you?  
>And after all the boys and girls that we've been through<br>Would you give it all up?  
>Could you give it all up?<br>_

The Tweedles burst out of nowhere to join Kurt and Blaine on the dance floor although theirs is not slow, romantic dancing. No, theirs is mocking loving dancing including the Dirty Dancing jump. Kurt and Blaine could not help but to laugh at them. They could always count on them to create such silly antics. Everyone had stop singing as they continued to laugh at the twins amusing dance routine that was truly a crowd pleaser until the end when Blaine sang the last few lines.

_Some men may follow me  
>But you choose "death and company"<br>Why you so speechless?_

When singing the last line Blaine had looked straight into Kurt's eyes with a smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat. Damn that smile he thought but he did not want it to go away as it lit up Blaine's face as well as his own. However his attention was taken away from Blaine's face when he heard Reed shout.

"Ahhhhh!" Reed had fallen over Shane while they were trying to dance but luckily Shane had caught him although it was in a very uncomfortable looking position. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Shane lifted him up and twirled around to then set Reed back down onto his feet. "Thank you." He said with a blush appearing on his face. After all this time, Kurt thought, it was still adorable seeing Reed blush around Shane.

They danced to a few more songs casually which included the Macarena much to Blaine's dislike of the song but could not help but dance to. As per the twins were over exaggerating their moves and were jumping as high as they could, and with that a competition between them, Wes, David and Shane had commenced. Naturally Shane won as he was a dancer after all. While Shane was celebrating his victory, the twins randomly started running towards the entrance of the warehouse.

"Where are yous going?" Dwight shouted after them.

"We're inspecting!" Evan shouted.

"We heard noises!" Ethan's explanation echoed in the room making everyone stop and look towards where they were heading. Dwight had got out his holy water and was slowly making his way after the Tweedles. No one tried to stop him as they knew it was pointless. He froze when the two blondes returned.

"The Knave has come!" The Tweedles exclaimed running back inside from inspecting.

"Logan?" Kurt said aloud but not to anyone in particular. They were all confused as to why he was here. A surprise party indeed Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I'm so sorry it has taken almost three weeks for this chapter and that there isn't much to show for that time. I was caught up with school work then my computer decided it wanted to die on me for a while and I lost what I had originally wrote for this chapter ¬_¬ Thank you for all the favourites, story alerts etc. Once again so sorry, I don't know when the next chapter will be as my exams are very soon and I should be studying.


	6. TAG!

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" Logan said with his trademark smirk as he entered the warehouse. "I think it is fair that I also get to spend time with Kurt as I am also his friend. Yous weren't that sneaky leaving campus today and it was very easy to track you." Kurt stood there looking around at the rest of the boys and seeing a variation in emotions, although beneath it all he could still see the Windsor and Stuart rivalry. As soon as Logan had entered, Blaine was at Kurt's side holding onto his hand. Blaine knew that Logan had stopped chasing Kurt but he knew if Logan saw some weakness he would consider chasing once again. He knew it was petty but this was his ex that had went after Kurt when he knew fine well that Kurt had no feelings toward him that way.

"Logan." Blaine said with a slight hint of stiffness in his speech. He squeezed Kurt's hand tighter just to reassure himself.

"Blaine." Logan returned with a nod. "Congrats on being the official Windsor prefect. You're going to need all the help you can get to control that madhouse of yours."

"I'm sure I'll manage perfectly fine but thank you."

"Kurt may I speak to you in private for a moment please?"

"Sure." Kurt said without any hesitation. Logan turned around and headed towards the entrance. Kurt looked at Blaine to see worry in his eyes as he watched Logan walk outside. "Blaine don't worry. We'll just be outside and I won't be long. Trust me."

Blaine looked back to Kurt "I do trust you but I'm very wary of him." He said letting his gaze fall towards the entrance once more.

"I know. I'll be right back okay?" Kurt squeezed the hand that he was holding to catch the owners' attention.

"Okay." Blaine sighed lightly. Kurt leaned in close and kissed Blaine's forehead before letting go of his hand and walking away from him to go outside. Blaine's eye's never left Kurt's back until he was not in sight although he did not look away from where the boy he loved dearly was last seen.

Kurt turned the corner to see Logan leaning against the wall looking up to the sky. He could tell by the look on his face that there were a lot of things running through his head and that they were not pleasant thoughts. "What is it you want to talk to me about Logan?"

"I want to know why you have been trying your best to avoid me all summer." Logan said as he looked around intentionally avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"I have not-" Kurt began.

"Please don't lie to me. I know you have been." Snapped Logan with his eyes now meeting Kurt's.

"I have not been doing it on purpose." Kurt retorted.

* * *

><p>"Why did he have to show up? Is he doing this on purpose?" Blaine said eventually after Kurt had left. His anger was beginning to come out but he kept it under control.<p>

"Blaine, calm down. You know that Kurt wouldn't let anything happen." David calmly said as he put a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know but I wanted everything to go perfectly without him ruining it all."

"White Rabbit, do not worry about your little Alice." Ethan chimed as he came into Blaine's view along with Evan.

"Alice knows how to stand on her two feet." The other twin continued.

"Especially after she fell."

"And discovered Warblerland."

"Guys that's probably not helping the situation."

"Come with us to the arcade bit!"

"And you can pretend that everything you kill is the Knave!" The twins began to run towards the arcade games when they were interrupted by Wes.

"Seriously? We're trying to calm him down and you want him to have the mind set of killing him?" He said sternly.

"I like their idea a lot!"

"SEE!" The twins shouted in glee.

"Shut up Shane, you're not helping either by agreeing."

"But it's a good idea." Shane muttered to himself to which he received two huge grins from the Brightman's.

"Blaine, it probably isn't as bad as you're making it out to be." Reed commented on to cover up Shane's muttering.

"But he didn't look particularly happy when he wanted to talk to Kurt alone. I know that he doesn't take his drugs as often now what if his anger flares up again?" Blaine put his head in his hands not wanting to think what could happen.

"Blaine. Don't think about 'what ifs' alright? Nothing bad is going to happen to him." David said as he began to back away from Blaine.

"Umm Blaine?" Dwight asked carefully as he stared at the approaching twins who were wearing worrisome, cheeky grins as they were heading towards Blaine.

"Yeah?" He sighed in retreat.

"... TAG! YOU'RE IT!"

"LEG IT!" With that, everyone was running away from Blaine. Blaine gave a slight chuckle before running after the Windsors. He did not notice the small curly redhead running in the opposite direction from everyone else so that he could hide.

* * *

><p>"You talked to Julian more than me. When did the two of you become such good friends anyway?" Logan said bitterly.<p>

"Let's just say that we bonded over something that is not necessary for this conversation." Kurt was not going to tell Logan what Julian has said to him over the past few months. It was not in his place to tell him. If Julian was not comfortable telling Logan but was able to confide in Kurt in some way, he was not going to abuse that trust by spilling to Logan no matter how much the situation annoyed him.

"So basically nothing like Julian said, when I asked him the same question, but in fancier words so to speak." Logan rolled his eyes. If it was nothing then why could they not tell him he thought. He hated being left in the dark, especially by people who did care for in some way.

"Logan we're not going down this path okay? Is this why you came here, to find out why I talked to Julian more than you over the summer? It sounds-"

"I've just missed talking to you okay? You made me feel better Kurt, even when I wasn't chasing after you. You were compassionate about it all and were always kind to me when I truly didn't deserve your kindness."

"Logan-" Kurt began before he was interrupted once again. He was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable by the way Logan was talking about him. It reminded him of the time when Logan had visibly chased after him.

"No please listen." Logan looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "No one has treated me the way you do. Although yes in Dalton we have house rivalry but when you were with me, even after what I did, you didn't act like we were from different houses." Logan looked away from Kurt to look towards the warehouse. "Unlike the rest of your friends as you saw in their expressions when I came in. Even outside of Dalton the rivalry still stays but you don't act like them. You treat me like a... like a person."

Kurt stared at Logan. He did not know how to respond to that instantly. Instead he followed Logan's gaze towards the warehouse and listened to what was happening inside.

* * *

><p>Reed was sitting under one of the arcade games while the rest of the boys were running around. He was perfectly fine sitting there until the game was over until Shane suddenly sat next to him giving him a fright. "Why are you hiding here?"<p>

"You scared me there Shane."

"I don't mean to but you are very fragile." Shane gave Reed a little nudge when he saw the smaller boy blushing. "So why are you hiding?"

"You've seen how uncoordinated I am, I'm not exactly the best player for tag."

"You're adorable, you know that." Shane laughed seeing that Reed was blushing harder now and was now trying his best to hide his face. "Come on, you can't sit here for the whole game. This looks like its going to last a while. Plus I wouldn't want you to miss the fun."

"Okay but if I trip or fall, which is very likely, it's your entire fault." Reed could not resist when Shane put on his puppy face on. It must run in the family he thought since Blaine sometimes acts like a puppy around Kurt.

"Agreed. Now when you get up you better run fast." Shane stated as he got up and offered to help Reed up by offering his hand.

"Why?" He asked as he took Shane's hand. The taller boy lifted him in one swift move and let go of Reed's hand.

"Because... tag you're it!" With that Shane bolted towards everyone else who were all waiting for them to return.

"Now that's just mean!" Reed shouted after him. He had not moved yet as he watched the dancer run away.

"No, that is sheer brilliance!" Shouted Shane, with a huge smile on his face, as he looked at Reed.

Reed began to run after Shane not even thinking about if he was going to fall. "I'll get you for this!"

"Oh I hope you do!" Laughed the dancer. His laughter echoed in the warehouse which made the rest of the Windsor boys join in.

* * *

><p>Kurt could hear Reed screaming after Shane whilst the rest of the boys were laughing. "Those nutters." He did not mean that out loud but he could not help himself. It did not matter how long he has known these boys, they still amazed Kurt with their craziness.<p>

"You can say that again." Both Logan and Kurt turned around to see Julian approaching them. First Logan and now Julian Kurt thought. He was not going to help in any way.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Barked Logan. Julian just simply laughed at the question.

"Well I could ask you the same question. However I'll say that I went on a journey to find this Stuart House Prefect that went missing without any sign of where he could have gone to, as he was too selfish to tell anyone or at least have some courtesy to leave a note of his intentions."

"Jules-" Logan began irritated.

"I then proceeded to look for clues as to where this Prefect had gone to. I had gone into enemy territory to find their prefect missing as well along with a band of troops but they knew where they were. So I followed the White Rabbit's trail and found you. Now wasn't that a lovely story." Kurt sniggered as quietly as he could as he could see that Logan was very unimpressed with Julian.

"You think you're so clever don't you Jules?"

"Well yes, indeed I do. I am extremely proud of that story. Didn't you enjoy it? Kurt did." Kurt rolled his eyes when Logan shot him a look. It did amuse him but now was not the right moment to admit it. Julian did not wait for Logan to reply. "Anyway, you're actually needed at Stuart but like I said no one knew where you were and you weren't answering your phone so naturally I went out looking for you as it seems to be very important." He said with a shrug. He did not really care what was wrong but he cared that Logan was meant to be dealing with it and not chasing after Kurt just to find out why he had not spoken to him as much as himself over the summer.

"Fine. I'll go back." Logan sighed. "I still want an explanation at some point Kurt."

"Sure. I'll meet you one day after school for a coffee then we can talk then. Does that seem fair to you?"

Logan gave a small smile showing his gratitude. "That would be great, thank you Kurt." He turned away and began to head towards his car. Julian followed suit after he gave Kurt a slight nod in goodbye. When they were at a far distance from where Kurt was standing, he returned to the warehouse to find Blaine at the entrance with an unreadable expression.

"Are you really going to meet him?"

"Yes as it might calm him down. Could we please not talk about this?" Kurt did not receive his answer as the Brightman twins ran towards him.

"ALICE!"

"TAG YOU'RE IT!" They bolted for it and Blaine followed pursuit laughing at Kurt's expression.

"Wait! What?" He said in confusion. Kurt was in fabulous clothing and they were expecting him to chase after them? They were now all calling him to chase them. He did not really have a choice but to chase them. He was not expecting to be doing this out of all the things they had planned.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I want to apologise firstly for how long this has taken! I got caught up in my exams and I got stressed and had writer's block when I was stress free. As I'm now basically free I'll be able to update a lot sooner than 6 weeks! I seriously can't believe it's over about 6 weeks since I last updated! I'm so sorry and I won't blame you if you've giving up on this as the updates are ridiculous for tiny chapters. Anyway thank you if you have read this and are continuing to read it as I appreciate it!

Also if I write something that sounds odd like originally in this chapter I wrote tig as that's common for my whereabouts but someone kindly informed that Tag was more suitable. So if there are things like that please tell me then I can fix it :)


	7. Possessed By Food

After running around the warehouse to what seemed to be the longest game of tag Kurt had ever played. They all settled down to eat some food. While Kurt was being picky about what he was eating, he could not help but noticed David, Wes, Shane and the twins shoving their food into their mouths. Dwight was giving them strange looks despite he should know what they were like when food was around. "Why is it that when food is around you all get possessed?" He asked them.

"We're not possessed Dwight." Wes said rolling his eyes.

"You are! You always get possessed when food is around. You all turn into like food-munching monsters! You can't even put down the food when you're talking to me! It's creepy compared to when you're normal."

"Dwight. We have never and never will be normal. Come on. We're Windsors for crying out loud!" David bellowed with laugh.

"I'm the only normal one here." Dwight muttered under his breath.

"Those nutters." Kurt whispered to himself once again. Suddenly the twins appeared at each side of Kurt.

"We're all mad here, Alice."

"Including you!"

"All the best people are?" Kurt smiled. He knew where this was going so why not join in for a little bit of fun?

"Of course!" Both of them chimed.

"We're one big crazy family." Blaine said.

"White Rabbit says we're a family!"

"One big crazy family!"

"Obviously he's the father of the family."

"And Alice is the mother."

"And we'll all be the children."

"Except Dwight can be the guard dog."

"Why did we end up with such horrid children Blaine?" Kurt teased.

"That is a question even I can't answer." Blaine answered looking at everyone having their pretend hurt faces on. "You have to admit though; some of them can be cute."

"We're not talking about you dear." Kurt teased once again.

"Can we go for ice cream?" David shouted.

"Yeah can we? Can we?" Wes joined in.

"Pretty please?" Reed said softly but still playful.

"We'll promise to be good!" Shane shouted with his puppy eyes on.

"What do you think dear?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with a playful smile.

"I think we could take a wee trip on the way back to McKinley."

"YAY!" They all cheered. The boys got up and ran towards Blaine, pulling him into a group hug with many of them saying "thank you" in childish voices. Kurt and Reed stood aside and laughed at the sight. Blaine was trying to find Kurt over the mass of people squashing him but was unsuccessful as he was basically the shortest out of this group hug. That did not stop Shane looking over to Reed and giving him a cheeky wink. Reed went bright red and hid his head from Shane. Kurt nudged his friend with an adoring smile on his face. He did find it adorable that Shane could still make Reed blush. The thought is repetitive but it does not lose its impact.

"Reed, I think you're blushing just a little bit." Kurt teased.

"Shut up." He replied and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Hey, you two! Get in this hug now!" Kurt and Reed just looked at each other and shrugged. When they approached the group they were pulled into the centre of the hug where Blaine was still positioned.

"Hello again." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a private hug around his waist.

"Hi." Kurt returned giving him a sneaky peck on the cheek.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" The boys cried.

"Fine, get in the car." Blaine answered by rolling his eyes. Kurt joined in but with a little snigger of laughter. They were insane.

"YAY!"

"They're going to be possessed again!" Dwight moaned to himself as the group of boys ran out of the warehouse towards the cars.

"Wait, your cars are here?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"Then why did you carry me all the way from McKinley?"

"The Tweedles idea." Rolling his eyes once again. "They thought it would be more enjoyable walking there instead of simply putting you in one of the cars and drive here."

"Only they would think that would be better." Kurt laughed slightly. "We better get in the car before Dwight sprays them all with holy water due to them being 'possessed'."

"Yes dear." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they made their way to where everyone else was waiting. Acting like children would be an understatement for the way they were behaving. Kurt would say they were acting more like monkeys than young children. Most of them were in Dwight's car and the rest were waiting in Blaine's. It was safe to say that Dwight was not particularly enjoying the monkey-like behaviour of David, Wes and the twins in his car. Kurt and Blaine got into the car with a calmer Shane and Reed and led the way with Dwight following to the best place they could find for ice cream in Lima.

* * *

><p>They found one not that far away from McKinley so Kurt did not have to worry about being back in time for lunchtime. Although, trying to find out what everyone wanted was one of the most stressful things Kurt has ever had to endure. The twins fighting over two flavours as they were arguing they should have the same flavour, the 'possessed' trio trying to see who could the most ice cream before getting brain freeze and trying to control Dwight so he would not spray random children in the same shop who were acting like the trio. Kurt has never enjoyed an ice cream the way he is now, sitting outside on Blaine's car with the man in question sitting next to him looking at the surroundings.<p>

"This is something I'm going to miss a great deal." Blaine states openly.

"What?" Kurt looks to Blaine who is still looking at the sky.

"Just us two hanging together although Windsor isn't that far away. Not seeing you nearly everyday, not being able to hug or kiss you when I want to," He looks into Kurt's eyes. "not being able to look into your beautiful eyes that lighten up my day and tell you everyday how amazing you are."

"I'm going to miss those too but what I'll miss the most is you. It's not going to be the same at McKinley now that I'm a changed man so to speak." Kurt reaches over and holds onto Blaine's hand. They do not say anything else and continue to eat their ice cream in a pleasant silence. Meanwhile inside, the Windsors are watching Kurt and Blaine while discussing about them.

"How do you think they're going to cope?" David asked.

"Safe to say it's going to be a very awkward month at least. We all just need to be there for Blaine as he's going to be stressed being the prefect officially this year and Kurt not being at his side will not make it any easier on him at the beginning." Wes stated.

"Kurt will have all of his friends in New Directions so he'll be well looked after there." Reed said looking at his old room mate. He knew he was going to be well more than fine.

"It's going to kill them when they have to say goodbye today. Man I don't know if I can't take that." David sighed. "Oh did Blaine find out about the last note you planted Wes?"

"No and he's not going to know." Wes gave everyone a hard glare to enforce he was serious about it but then soften up a little bit. "I think if he knew he would be asking me to keep sending him little notes despite the two hour drive."

"Well you are a ninja, surely you must be able to find a quicker way from Dalton to McKinley if you could plant that note in record time." David teased his best friend.

"We better get a move on as Kurt needs to return very soon." Dwight said as he looked at the clock showing they had 10 minutes before Kurt had to be back in McKinley with out causing suspicion. All the boys sighed but got up anyway despite their hesitation and left. Shane had to leave some ice cream as he had lost the battle and was suffering from a major brain freeze. Reed thought it was funny that he was the one to look out for Shane instead of the other way around. They arrived in time for lunch beginning. Kurt had told the twins that they could not bring their nerf guns as they were banned because of what happened at break. They pretended they were heartbroken but they obeyed and left them in the car.

"Just stay here, we'll be right back. I just need to find Mercedes." Kurt said as he and Blaine went into the school. The twins, Wes and David took their cue to leave very suddenly leaving Shane, Reed and Dwight waiting at the edge of the grounds as everyone came out to sit in the sun.

"Where are they off to?" Shane asked.

"Probably got something else planned for Kurt but I don't know what. Why weren't we all told everything that was happening?"

"You haven't been told the majority of things Reed because we all believed you were most likely to tell Kurt." Dwight answered.

"Well do you know what they're doing then?"

"Nope, I didn't want to know as I'm not involved in setting it up. Although, I do know that we've to just go with it when the time comes."

"That's comforting." Reed whimpered. "It could be a murder for all we know and we would have to 'go with it'."

"It'll be fine Reed. They know they can't do much damage to this place as there would be no way out of it if they did get into trouble."

"Oh look at the cute ginger midget, boys." A voice came behind them. They turned to see a group of boys from the football team with Karofsky at the front. "Wouldn't he make a lovely new addition to our ball collection. He's small enough."

"Come here ginger mop. Let's play." Azimio said picking up Reed and throwing him over his shoulder. The rest of the group laughed and ran away with Reed away from Shane and Dwight.

"Reed!" Shane shouted as he and Dwight went after the boys. He was not going to lose him here or get him hurt. He was meant to look after him at any moment. How could Kurt deal with this everyday?

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: A quicker update than last time! I have no idea when this is going to end but I am determined to finish it! I'm thinking there will be a least 10 chapters in total but I'll see how the story turns out. It likes to change every time I sit down to write.

In other news, how fantastic is it that the bill passed in New York? I was so happy I've cried many times over it. I've also wrote a small one shot about it with the Dalton boys if you haven't read it already. When I found out it passed you had no idea how much hope that gave me for the world :')

Once again I want to thank you for reading this.


	8. I'll Find You

"Reed!" Shane shouted after the boys. He did think about being calm about this then he quickly changed his mind when he saw the distress Reed was in. "Let him go!"

"Let him go you demons!" Dwight shouted along with Shane. That had stopped the boys running with Reed. They started to laugh as they turned to face Dwight.

"Did you just call us demons, freak?"

"Yes and I'm well equip to deal with you lot." Dwight said smugly.

"Well guys I think we need to teach this freak a lesson."

* * *

><p>"You better not have got caught Kurt." Mercedes said looking at Kurt sternly. Kurt had just told her about the kidnapping to the warehouse. Although it was a lovely gesture, Kurt could be in serious trouble if he was caught. "You know your dad would not approve of this."<p>

"We'll come to that bridge if it even appears. If anything, it will be them that will get into more trouble than me as I _was_ kidnapped." Kurt said trying to ease her. He knows that his dad would not be happy about him missing two periods by being in a warehouse somewhere in Lima where he did not know. He would not mention it unless he asked about it.

"Dude you were kidnapped?" Finn butted in as he came around the corner with the rest of New Directions.

"Are you alright?" Puck asked.

"Yes I'm fine and it wasn't really like that Finn. Do not mention that to my dad." Kurt replied acting as though nothing had happened. He looked to Blaine who wore his usual smile but Kurt knew that he was nervous about something. "What's wrong Blaine?" He whispered.

"Nothing, why'd you ask?" Blaine said looking at him funnily.

"You just looked a little nervous about something."

"He's just nervous as he's with you and you make his feelings go mad." Puck teased.

"Very funny Puck." Kurt said rolling his eyes. Blaine blushed and tried to hide it from peering eyes which was hard as all of them were staring at him with googly eyes. Kurt could not believe that they were already embarrassing him within five minutes of seeing him. They continued to chat until they got outside where they had left the Windsors. He looked across the grounds and saw none of them. Not even one. "Great. They've ran off to probably do something else. Do you know anything about this Blaine and be honest with me?"

"No, I don't and I'm being one hundred percent honest." Blaine replied as he continued to look for any of the boys. "I did expect that the Tweedles would have disappeared as they have hundreds of plans for you that they won't tell anyone but it's odd for all of them to go. At least some of them would have stayed knowing we were returning in a very short period of time."

"Blaine, you're rambling man." Sam said.

"He can't help it when he doesn't understand something." Kurt said lightly but not truly directing it at anyone as he continued to look for them especially the small clumsy redhead. "This better not be another joke as this one will not go down very well."

"What do you mean another joke?" Rachel asked prominently.

"Never mind that now. I'd rather concentrate on trying to find them before they do something that can get all of us into trouble not just them." Kurt was not in the mood for one of their gags at the moment when it was very sudden with no warning. It was the Brightman way but not in his old school where he was meant to start off again as a new person from being in Dalton and that was going to be very hard if they were going to ruin that chance for him on his first day back. "I think we should-"

"Reed!" The word was shouted in the distance.

"That was Shane!" Blaine said as he ran towards the sound. Kurt was next to follow along with the guys. They followed Shane's shouting until they found them at the front of the school. Dwight and Shane were surrounded by the team while just behind them Karofsky was holding onto Reed but they could see that he was awkward about the situation. When they arrived Dwight had sprayed his holy water at them all and was beginning to throw rock salt at them as well. Azimio picked up Dwight in the same fashion he had with Reed.

"Hey Adams! Put the boy down!" Puck shouted.

"What do you want Puckerman?" One of the team members said as they turned to face him.

"_We_ all want you to leave them alone." Puck replied. Whilst everyone was facing Puck, Karofsky let go of Reed immediately and told him to run. Reed looked at him for a minute and ran in the opposite direction as everyone else. He could not stay around while a fight was going on.

"Well tell your freaks to get out of our way! Especially this one who throws salt at you!" Azimio shouted in disgust.

"What gave you the right to pick on people who you don't know?" Shane retorted. "You can't just go around picking on anyone who would be fun and easy because they're either smaller or frailer than you lot!"

"Is the ginger your boyfriend mate?" Someone teased whilst the others laughed.

"Yes he is for a matter of fact," Shane replied.

"Oh we have even more fags in the school today boys. I think they should be shown a very warm welcome to McKinley."

"Any welcome that's going to happen is your face getting a welcome from my fist!" Puck shouted in their faces.

"You're not touching one hair on his head." Blaine interjected as he stood next to his brother with Kurt on the other side. The rest of the New Directions boys surrounded the football team enforcing they were not going anywhere although none of them had noticed that Reed was missing.

"Fine, we'll let the fags be together. We'll get our ginger ball later." Azimio said as he turned to leave. He nudged every New Direction boy he came across with the rest of the football team doing the same. As soon as they were gone Blaine launched himself at Shane.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they hurt Reed or Dwight?" Blaine asked in a rush. Panic was clear in his voice. He did not want to think back to the problems they both had when they were last at a public school dealing with the jocks.

"Dude, are you alright?" Finn asked Dwight who was shaking. He just nodded slowly gripping onto his water closer to his chest. He continued to stare at where the jocks had left. Finn nervously looked around him for Sam and Artie to simply shrug their shoulders at him not knowing what else to say so Finn did not say anything else to him.

"I'm fine," Shane replied to Blaine. "Where's Reed?" Everyone looked around looking for Reed and seeing no one. Seeing that Reed was not around, Shane bolted for it in hope to find his boyfriend.

"Shane!" Blaine shouted after his younger brother. He turned to Kurt who was watching his brother run. "We need to split up and find him before those jerks find him. It'll be worse as he'll be alone and they know that Shane is his boyfriend. What if they do the same things to him like they have done to you Kurt?"

"Blaine, breathe. We'll find him before they find him. Nothing will happen to him. Trust me." Kurt said calmly. "Could yous help and get the girls involved as well? The more the better chance we have finding him quicker."

"Of course we'll help Kurt." Mike said.

"Looking for a small curly redhead? That shouldn't be too difficult to find." Artie said with a reassuring smile to Kurt and Blaine. With that the boys spilt up and looked for Reed with Sam running to get the girls involved.

* * *

><p>When Shane found Reed he was huddled into a corner with his knees touching his chin. The redhead was curled up into a ball on the ground not wanting to be disturbed or to even be found. He did not want to face the world if it was like that. How could Kurt stand that kind of behaviour? No wonder he left to come to Dalton last year. He simply had no idea what the guys were like here. He was more than happy to be at Dalton and not this evil place that seem to cause torment and abuse right in the public eye with no one caring to help.<p>

"Reed?" Shane asked tenderly. He placed a hand on Reed's shoulder first to see if he was okay to touch him. When Reed jumped up at the touch he could see how scared Reed was. His eyes were wide with shock and bloodshot from all the crying he must have done when he ran away. For Shane it hurt him deeply seeing Reed like this because it was his fault. He did not protect him the way he should having vaguely known what had happened to Kurt here. He had failed Reed. He had promised he would always be there to protect him and he did not do it this time. He could have prevented them snatching Reed up into their beastly arms and ran away with him causing Reed to become highly distressed.

"Reed?" He asked again trying to calm the boy down and presented himself the best way he could to show that he would not hurt the painter in any way. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please look at me." Reed had looked away when Shane asked for the second time. The action alone broke Shane's heart into pieces. He had broken Reed's trust in him as he knew Reed did depend on him for protection at times. Slowly but surely, Reed looked to Shane, who had positioned himself next to the smaller boy. "I'm so sorry Reed. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let them get to you or even let them near you. I was meant to keep you safe and I failed. Extremely. It's all my fault. You're now hurt because of me and it hurts me to know that. Looking at you now breaks my heart knowing I've caused this to you. I never wanted to hurt you in any way and I never wanted to let anyone get the chance to hurt you while I was around. I could have stopped it well before anything else could have arisen. I'm so sorry Reed." Shane let his head fall into his hands. He hated himself at this moment and if he could not look at himself how could he expect Reed to even give him a slight glance? There is an awkward silence between them so Shane sang quietly to himself.

_And I won't go  
>I won't sleep<br>I can't breathe  
>Until you're resting here with me<br>And I won't leave  
>I can't hide<br>I cannot be  
>Until you're resting here with me<em>

He stopped himself from carrying on as he hears Reed beginning to sing to himself. He listens intently to hear what Reed is singing.

_I Picture You In The Sun  
>Wondering<br>What Went Wrong  
>And Falling Down On Your Knees<br>Asking For  
>Sympathy<br>And Being Caught In Between  
>All You Wish For<br>And All You Seen  
>And Trying To Find Anything<br>You Can Feel  
>That You Can Believe In<em>

_May God's Love Be With You_  
><em>Always<em>  
><em>May God's Love Be With You<em>

Shane listened to the beautiful sound of his boyfriend singing although he was singing in pain. It hurt him but it was so beautiful at the same time the feelings conflicted within him as he wanted to look at him but was too ashamed to do so. Reed was beginning to fade away so Shane carried on the next verse.

_I Know I Would Apologize  
>If I Could<br>See Your Eyes  
>'Cause When You Showed Me Myself You Know<br>I Became  
>Someone Else<br>But I Was Caught In Between  
>All You Wish For And All You Need<br>I Picture You Fast Asleep  
>A Nightmare Comes<br>You Can't Keep Away  
><em>

Reed looked up to Shane who was singing to him. He liked it when he sang with him. He could see in his eyes that he was blaming himself for what happened and was living with regret already. He continued to watch Shane sing as he joined back in creating harmonies with their voices.

_Well I Don't Know Anymore  
>What Its For<br>I'm Not Even Sure  
>If There Is Anyone<br>Who Is In The Sun  
>Will You Help Me To Understand<br>'Cause I Been Caught In Between  
>All I Wish For And All I Need<br>Maybe You're Not Even Sure  
>What It's For<br>Anymore Than Me _

As they continued to harmonise throughout the song, Reed plucked up the courage to reach over and hold Shane's hand. He had always seen Kurt and Blaine do it and it seemed to bring them comfort. Shane looked up then to see Reed smiling a little bit as he held his hand. The gesture alone gave Shane hope that they were going to be okay. It was not going to back to normal instantly but at least this was a start of them mending. Maybe his guilt would eventually leave him alone and he could be carefree again instead of his every action being affected by his guilty conscious._  
><em>

_'Cause If I Find  
>If I Find My Own Way<br>How Much Will I Find?  
>If I Find<br>If I Find My Own Way  
>How Much Will I Find?<br>You You I'll Find You,  
>You, I'll Find You, You,<br>I'll find You, You_

As the last note faded away, Reed and Shane continued to stare at each other. The moment could have lasted an hour and Shane would not have known. "I'm sorry." He said again as Reed was now looking at him.

"I know." Reed whispered as quietly as he could. "It wasn't your fault Shane." He said louder so Shane could hear. He didn't know what else to say as he could see that Shane was eating himself up about it. So in hoping actions spoke louder than words, he hugged Shane in comfort. Shane thought he was the one who was meant to be hugging him for comfort not the other way around but he was more than happy to accept the hug that Reed was giving him. At least he was not afraid of touching him.

"We should go find the others as they're looking for you." Shane said simply. Reed nodded against his shoulder and retracted himself from the hug with a small smile. Shane got up first and help then other up before they began to walk to find everyone else. "Plus we need to see if the Tweedles, Mad Hatter and March Hare have returned with madness from Warblerland." He joked.

"I had completely forgot about that. I hope what they have planned has nothing to do with me." Reed replied with the hint of worry. Suddenly behind them the twins appeared out of no where.

"Don't worry little Dormouse." Evan said.

"Nothing's going to happen to you." Ethan continued.

"As we're going in for revenge."

"Sweet, sweet revenge." They both said with their Cheshire grins which meant they were up to something and it was big. In other words, do not mess with the Brightman twins if they are wearing that grin and hope that you are not their target.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: My longest chapter to date! I'm strangely proud of that fact weirdly. I feel quite bad for doing that to Rane but I had to, the idea was not leaving me alone. I hope it wasn't bad as I worried that it would be terrible. Thank you for the reviews and everything, they mean a lot to me. Being honest I didn't expect really anyone to read this or to even follow it but thank you all that has done so and has put up with my terrible update patterns.

Songs used in this chapter were 'Here With Me' by Dido for Shane's mini solo and 'In The Sun' by Joseph Arthur for the Rane duet.

Thank you once again and I hope you are enjoying this fic!


	9. Beware As It Begins!

There was a quick reunion when Reed, Shane and the twins reappeared before the latter began to plan their 'revenge' while everyone was asking Reed if he was okay and where Shane had found him. The twins had not said yet who their target was at the moment but they had an idea. If anyone knew them they would know not to mess with the people they cared about. Even just the slightest thing that would upset one of their beloved ones and you were in trouble. They suddenly disappeared again without a trace.

"They have to stop doing that." Kurt sighed. This was something that they did not need at this moment; revengeful Brightman twins loose around the school. The Dalton boys knew fine well how the twins could get their revenge successfully without getting caught most of the time. This was one of those moments where Kurt wished they would not get caught in whatever they are planning to do with their evil Cheshire grins plastered over their faces. They were certainly a force not to be messed with. "We better keep an eye out for them. We need to find out what on earth they have planned. This could end really badly if they aren't careful in their actions."

Kurt was about to continue but was interrupted by a shout in the distance. Everyone had turned to see what the commotion was as well as some people around them also interested in it. When many other voices joined the first one, the group went to inspect to see that the jocks that had picked on Reed were covered in Nerf gun ammo all over their faces and bodies. The sight was hilarious to the onlooker but it was very obvious that the jocks were not enjoying it one bit. Their faces were bright red with shame, embarrassment and anger. Their anger was increasing with the amount of people sniggering when they passed them. Kurt could not help the smirk that was appearing on his face.

He looked around to see Reed hiding his giggle meanwhile the rest of the guys were laughing their heads off. He noticed that Blaine was looking around the place and Kurt knew that he was looking for the two blondes that had done this. He scanned around and saw neither of them and even looked inside the school the best way he could from where he was standing. He did not want to make it obvious as the jocks were looking at them with anger clearly written across their faces and he did not want to give them the idea that he knew who had done it and where they had ran off to. The jocks began to push their way through the crowds of people who had turned up to see them and randomly shout at people who were 'looking at them funnily', although everyone was basically doing that as they looked hilarious.

Kurt watched them walk away as he had a feeling another prank was going to be played on them. He was not disappointed. Paint bombs landed on them when they were a decent distance away from the rest of the student body and were completely covered in blue and gold paint. The Windsor boys, who had calmed down from their laughing, were on the ground in a laughing fit at the sight of them. Everyone was just laughing that they were covered in paint as well as the Nerf gun ammo. Of course the paint had to be blue and gold Kurt thought as he began to laugh along with the guys. He looked up briefly to see them wink at him from the roof and disappear once again. "Those lunatics!" He said in between his laughter but still looking at the roof. He was worried why they had paint bombs on the roof. He looked to Wes and David as he had been told that they had disappeared with the twins when Kurt went to get New Directions. "Did you know about this?" He asked light-heartedly but still had that serious tone behind his words.

"Would you... believe us... if we said no?" David said breathlessly as he was trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. He nudged Wes to back him up but he was still laughing hysterically. After composing himself a bit better David continued. "We did know about the paint but we didn't know what they were using it for."

"There's... there's more... to come!" Wes breathlessly said with a huge smile on his face although he looked like it hurt to do so due to the laughing. Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed at the state they were in. So, more paint was to come? If one drip of paint touches his clothes or his hair, he thought, he was going to kill those twins the second they were in his eye line. In amongst the laughter, Kurt felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out to see he had many constant texts from the twins.

_BEWARE OF THE COLOURS OF RED AND WHITE! – Tweedles_

_THEY ARE EMENIES TO BLUE AND GOLD! – Tweedles_

_BEWARE LITTLE ALICE! – Tweedles_

_MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU! – Tweedles_

_Ignore that last one... BEWARE! – Tweedles_

Kurt laughed while shaking his head whilst he read the texts. He showed them to Blaine next to him who joined in with the laughter. They received some funny looks from Rachel and the rest of New Directions, the Windsor's were still laughing from the paint incident, so Blaine explained. "The lunatics texted us saying that we've to be aware of the colours red and white." He said whilst having a slight chuckle about it.

"Red and white?" Rachel asked. "That's going to be very difficult as our school colours are red and white. Is that all they said? Beware of red and white? That's completely useless!" She finished with a huff. Finn rolled his eyes behind her back and gave her a side hug to calm her down. He looked to Blaine with an apologetic look as to say 'What can you do about her?' Blaine returned with a simple smile while Rachel was complaining to herself about what the twins had meant. They heard Sam snort out a laugh as he was reading the texts along with Mercedes.

"May the force be with you? I love these guys!" He said with a chuckle and a huge grin on his face. Obviously Kurt knew that Sam would fully appreciate that comment and he saw Mercedes looking at him like he was an adorable wee puppy getting excited over small geeky things. Kurt liked how they had progressed within the year. They were like Reed and Shane despite they were completely different in many ways. He loved that two of his closest friends had found someone that they both cared for a lot and were not afraid to be with them. Plus Kurt enjoyed all the boy talk he got from the two of them although Reed was a bit shyer to discuss it than Mercedes was.

Over the period of lunch, Kurt had tried to get information from all of the Windsor's what they had planned but none of them were spilling anything. He tried to target Blaine and Reed but they were not admitting to anything. He could not even get a word out to David or Wes as they busy with Puck, Finn and Artie, or to Dwight as he was having another conversation about unicorns with Brittany whilst Santana was making him uncomfortable by flirting with him. Shane was out of the question as well as he was having a dance off with Mike whilst Tina cheered on her boyfriend.

"Seriously Kurt I don't know anything! The guys wouldn't tell me as they knew I would crack and tell you if you did this." Reed said when Kurt tried again. He noticed that Blaine was looking on with amusement to which Kurt gave him a quick sharp glare to show he was serious and he should be enjoying his annoyance.

"Relax Kurt. You're probably thinking the worse when it's not going to be that bad." Blaine said trying to reassure Kurt.

"Hello? Have you met them? Of course it's going to be bad! You've lived with them longer than I have and I know how terrible they can be!" Kurt complained. He probably was over-reacting but he could not be too careful with the Brightman's. At the same time, the Windsor boy's phones vibrated to alert them of a text.

_IT BEGINS! – Tweedles_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: Sorry this took so long for a really small chapter ¬_¬ I've been heavily distracted and the Tweedles would not tell me what they were doing. Next update will probably be at the weekend after I bring myself back from the dead after seeing Deathly Hallows at the midnight showing and can think straight once again. I'll try getting it done for Thursday if possible but don't count on it. Like usual I want to thank all of yous and I hope that I'm not boring you with this :')


	10. Laughter Is The Best Medicine

_It begins._ Those were not the words that Kurt wanted to hear or even see for his case. All of the Windsor's looked at each other with a worried glance but some of them were intrigued by what the twins had planned for their next treat. Kurt looked over to Blaine in hope for some assurance that things would be okay but he could see his worry reflecting in Blaine's expression. The New Directions members were looking at each and every one of the Windsor's to see what was going on as they had no idea what had happened. One moment everyone was laughing and talking but now they were all silent with a sudden change of atmosphere.

"What is going on here?" Mercedes asked, not exactly asking anyone in particular. The silence between them was stretching to the point of it being awkward between everyone.

"Let's just say we've gotten a warning from the twins." Kurt replied.

"And that's bad because?"

"They don't give out warnings unless something big is going to happen and with them it could be anything!" Kurt exclaimed as he put his head into his hands.

"They like things suddenly but if they're warning us it means it's not a good sign for what they got planned." Blaine explained further when Mercedes still looked a little confused. He put his arm around Kurt which resulted with Kurt looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Oh man I want to know what they've got planned!" Puck said with a grin on his face. Of course Puck would be the one to find this amusing Kurt thought as he looked over to see his excitement.

"Puck!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What? Those guys are very interesting to me!" Puck sulked into his seat.

"Whatever. What exactly did they say?" Rachel interjected.

"It begins." They all said in unison.

"What begins?" She asked as she looked at all the Windsor boys.

"Exactly." They all said once again in unison.

"Well that isn't a particularly good warning. Two words? Geez." Santana complained. Her face showed she was obviously bored by this and could not care about what was going to happen.

"Shut up Santana." Rachel countered giving her a stern look. Santana just simply rolled her eyes and began to play with Brittany's hair to give herself a distraction. "What's the plan then?"

"The very least thing we can do is look out for them both and be very, very aware of our surroundings as we could be involved in their trick as much as everyone else in this school." Kurt said simply as he had no idea where to begin. You could not really plan something about the twins when they were in this mood. It was bad enough in Dalton but they were not there, which made the situation even worse.

"Wait, why would we be involved? I thought they liked us." Finn stated wearing the same confusion on his face as the people around him.

"They do, but that doesn't stop them." Kurt replied.

"They prank everyone, doesn't matter who they like." David stated as though it was a normal ting to say.

"Well of course if you're liked the pranks aren't as bad as the ones they do on people they hate." Reed continued on.

"Seriously?" Finn asked. He was surprised about what they were telling him and that they were saying it like it was something very common and it did not need a second thought towards it. How could they be so comfortable with that he had no idea.

"Yeah."

"How do you deal with them two?" Quinn asked as she was now interested in the conversation.

"We have no idea." Dwight replied, not wanting to meet her eyes so instead settled for shaking his head.

"You just get used to them eventually." Wes continued with a shrug.

"Well we had to. We had no choice in the matter." Dwight mumbled.

"Is there anything you can think of that they would have planned?" Puck asked with the same interest he had earlier in the conversation about the twins antics.

"That's like asking the ultimate question of the universe," Blaine answered. "And if yous shout 42, you will get no ice cream on the way home." He said looking over at David and Wes.

"No daddy, don't do that! Mummy, please help us!" The two of them said looking at Kurt and Blaine with puppy dog eyes. They began to whimper and sit next to them on the floor when Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt did not say anything in return.

"See what I've had to put up with." Kurt said rolling his eyes. Mercedes and Rachel looked at him with confused faces but Kurt gave them a look hoping that they would not ask and just shrug it off. Now was not the time to explain the new names they had given him and Blaine a few hours ago.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone started to ring whilst he and Blaine were discussing ways to avoid this. He looked at who was phoning him and answered immediately but only to hear 'Alice' being chanted over and over again. "What?" He said sharply and loudly hoping to grab the attention of the people on the other end.<p>

"Alice, thank goodness you answered!" They were talking on the phone like they would in person. Both of them had to talk whenever they were in discussions. Kurt thought for a phone call that only one would speak but he was wrong. "We were worried you weren't going to answer and well-"

"I've answered. Now tell me what's wrong?" Kurt interrupted. He did not want to hear them drabble on when they probably phoned for a more important issue.

"We need your help."

"With?"

"We're trapped in an office."

"What?"

"We're in an office with a sporty flower. She does seem to like us but she doesn't believe we know you Alice."

"You're in Sue Sylvester's office? How did that happen?" Kurt shouted. That had grabbed everyone's attention as soon as he said Sue's name. All eyes were on Kurt as he continued to listen to what the twins were saying. It was weird hearing the two of them on the phone speak the way they do in real life.

"We can't tell you that as you'll kill us probably but she saw us and dragged both of us with her. We didn't want to run away and hurt her as well, she's freaking scary!"

"Right I'm on my way. Behave the two of you!" Kurt said firmly. He did not want anymore trouble than they have already caused if they were caught by Sue. The fact that they were not telling him what they were doing at the time disturbs him.

"We will. One question though."

"Yeah?" He said attentively.

"Why does she call you Porcelain?"

"That's her nickname for me, like Alice is mine from yous." He replied simply. He had the image of them talking about Kurt using their nicknames and how confusing it must have been at the beginning to find out who they meant. The thought caused a small smile to appear but it disappeared quickly when he remembered they were in trouble.

"Ah awesome! Come quickly please Alice!" Kurt hung up on them quickly and got to his feet. Everyone's eyes were still on him waiting to find out what was wrong and what was happening. At this point Shane, Mike and Tina had joined them as they too heard Sue's name being mentioned in a worrying tone.

"The twins have been caught by Sue and she won't let them go without me. I'll be right back." He said simply before heading into the school building and towards Sue's office. Out of all the staff to have caught them it had to be Sue Sylvester Kurt thought. He already knew he was going to have a serious talk to the two of them when everything was sorted. He knew he could not stop them from what they have planned but the very least he could do would be to advise them to be more careful in what they do and try not to get caught by anymore members of staff as they could be charged if things did not end well. When he reached the office he could see the twins sitting in the two seats that were across from Sue's desk with Sue herself sitting in her seat giving them warily looks.

"Ah Porcelain, do you know these two?" She said immediately as Kurt opened the door. The Brightman's turned to look at him with begging expressions.

"Yes sadly." Kurt sighed.

"Why are they here?" Sue asked directly to Kurt but was answered by the twins.

"We're here to see Alice on his first day back at school that isn't with us."

"Yeah cause we're going to miss him loads so we wanted to see him."

"It's not going to be the same without him."

"Yeah, who's going to have Nerf fights with us?"

"Or make us cookies!"

"No the cookies!" Ethan said with a sob to which Evan joined in with the sobbing of losing out on Kurt's 'magical' cookies that they were addicted to.

"Are they always like this?" Sue asks giving the twins a sceptical glance.

"Yes. Always." Kurt replied looking straight at her to show he was serious, although he did not think she needed convincing that this was how they naturally behaved. She was simply asking for back up on her thoughts she had already made about them.

"Right, yous two get out of my office and try make sure you're not caught by any other teachers. I'm not as lenient."

"Thank you!" The twins cheered and ran out the office as quickly as they could with their mischievous grins plastered on their faces once again. Kurt turned to go after them when Sue stops him in his tracks.

"Oh and Porcelain?"

"Yes?" He said as politely as he could but was slightly annoyed that she had stopped him going after the twins as he wanted to talk to them before they got away from him again. He had to be polite as this was Sue Sylvester; you could not be nasty to her as you would regret it.

"Training starts this week. I expect you to be there." She said simply going back to some paper work she had on her desk and openly dismissed Kurt from her office.

"Of course." Kurt left her office to see that the twins had disappeared again. This was something he did not need again. He was hoping to keep an eye on them but that plan had failed on him again. What were they going to do that they had to be running around everywhere and not be seen by many people? Kurt shook his head and proceeded to return to everyone outside until he heard some noise down the corridor on his right. Not many students stayed inside the school when it was lunch especially when the weather was like this. Kurt changed directions and went towards the noise. He hoped it was the Brightman's so he could take them outside and stop their plans but that was too much to hope for at this rate he was thinking. He paused when he heard that there were more than two people in the direction Kurt was going to. He should have turned away when he heard who was there but he was intrigued about their conversations.

"I can't get this stuff off my eyes! What on earth did they use! My skin is still blue!" Azimio complained in the distance, his voice echoing in the hallway.

"Dude, go for a shower that might help and quit complaining as we're blue!" Someone countered.

"I think they've put something in it as I'm beginning to stink." Azimio commented.

"You stink all the time but I think you're right."

"We should all hit the showers." Kurt heard Karofsky say. He heard all of the showers being turned on to then hear them all shouting.

"What is in this stuff?"

"Why is my skin red?"

"What is happening here?"

Kurt tried his best to hide his laughter but had to run away as he could not keep it in. The thought of them being red with blue faces almost brought him to tears with laughter. He did not stop running until he returned to everyone outside who were looking at him with wide eyes as he was running. Blaine was the first one to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm more than okay." Kurt said breathlessly with a little giggle at the end.

"Why are you laughing? Did they give something to you?" Blaine said seriously. He would not be surprised if they did to calm Kurt down, but if they did he was going to a serious word with them. Nobody drugs his boyfriend.

"No they didn't and by the way they've ran off again. But I'm laughing because Karofsky and that have blue stained faces and are now red as well!" Kurt burst into laughter once again as well as everyone else.

"Seriously?" Finn asked amongst his laughing.

"Yeah, I didn't see them but I heard them. There was red dye in the body wash in the showers." Kurt replied, finding it hard to stop laughing. The image of them like that would be hilarious for a very long time.

"That is weak for the twins." Dwight said.

"Why would they warn us of that?" Shane said absently.

"That is probably just the beginning." Wes replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the twins running out of the building where Kurt had came out only moments ago. "Where are yous two going?" He shouted over everyone. The Windsor's looked to where Wes was shouting to and saw a glimpse of the two blondes.

"WE NEED SUPPLIES!" Both of them shouted as they continued to run out of the school.

"That doesn't sound good." Reed said with worry.

"You don't need school supplies. They don't even come here." Brittany casually said.

"They don't mean those kinds Britt." Santana said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>By the end of lunch the twins had not returned, or so Kurt had thought as none had seen them since they ran out. Blaine had been reluctant about leaving Kurt but the Windsor boys had to get off the premises as they were not students and they needed to find the twins before they returned to the school. Kurt had given him a very long tight hug before saying goodbye. Kurt had noticed that Reed and Shane were a bit distant from each other since the two of them had returned earlier on during lunch. He hoped that they would be okay once they were back at Dalton and did not have to deal with what Kurt has had to here. It was probably a bad idea keeping Reed here as he was pretty shell-shocked after the experience. Blaine said he would keep an eye on him for him and would try to update him if anything happens whilst he was in class. Kurt's mind was racing and was not paying attention to where he was going. His next class was not a subject class it he had to attend one tutorial class each week this year as they would be helping with applying to colleges and how to prepare for the future. Out of all of the New Directions, only Rachel was in the same class. He was disappointed about that but he and Rachel were planning to move to New York together so it was lucky they were together that way. Fifteen minutes into the class, some of the jocks had walked into the class sheepishly.<p>

"Where have you lot been? Class started fifteen minutes ago." The teacher said sternly. She was not in a particular good mood today. Kurt could tell from the moment she arrived into the class; slamming the door open and throwing her stuff onto her desk.

"We umm got covered in paint and stuff during lunch and we've been umm trying to get it off but we're just getting worse." One of them said. The class were struggling to conceal their laughter as they were even worse than Kurt thought. Their faces were bright blue with some yellowish streaks randomly with bright red arms and legs and now the addition of chalk white hair. The jocks were trying to give the class glares but that made it worse as no one could take them seriously including the teacher but in a different way.

"You think I'm going to believe that? You all have done that to yourselves just to make some stupid prank out of the school. Take your seats and I'll deal with you lot at the end of class. I don't have time for this nonsense!" Unfortunately for them the last remaining seats were at the very front of the class so everyone was giggled behind their backs and they could not do anything about it. Rachel could not contain her laughter at all and got a stern look from the teacher as well as the jocks, but other people had joined her so they tried to hide their faces from embarrassment. "Yes they look hilarious but shut up and concentrate on the task on hand!" The teacher boomed. The class had decided to keep their laughing to a minimum of sniggering every so often. As the bell went to signal the end of the period the jocks tried to run out of the class only to be stopped by the teacher. They were told to wait until everyone had left before they would talk and nearly everyone burst into laughter as soon as they were out of the door.

"I'll see you later Rachel, I've got to get my French books from my locker." Kurt had said leaving in the opposite direction of Rachel. A light smile stayed on his lips as now that he has saw how bad they were he could not help but laugh whenever he remembered the looks on their faces. Serves them right for a change he thought. When he had reached his locker, there were bouncy balls all over the floor with some of them still bouncing against the floor. He looked around trying to see where they were coming from. Down a few lockers from Kurt, a jock opened his locker for it to be filled with bouncy balls. Kurt picked one of the up that had hit his foot and looked at it. It was red and white. Typical Kurt thought with a laugh. He looked back up at the jock to see that he was staring at the inside of his locker that was now empty of the balls with a worried look on his face. Kurt walked up quietly along with a few other students to see what was wrong. Kurt had noticed that the other jocks in the area where doing the same thing after watching all of the bouncy balls fall out of their lockers. Inside was a note with only one word written on it.

_BEWARE!_

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I hope this will make up for the pathetic chapter I last posted. It's well over double in length so that's a start. I did try to get this done for Thursday but I couldn't think straight as I was so excited to go the midnight showing of Deathly Hallows that nothing was coming to mind for how I wanted to write this chapter. Have you seen it? I cried throughout all of it and I'm not ashamed :') I dressed up as a Hufflepuff so I got to make many Starkid jokes and sing the songs with my friend.

Anyway back to this before I write an essay on Harry Potter, like always I want to thank you all for reading this far! I'm going to warn you now I'm going on holiday for two weeks with no internet access in less than a week so this could be the last chapter for a few weeks or I might be able to post another one just before I leave but don't hold it against me please. I don't know how I'm going to last without Tumblr x'D

Plus I hope you're having a nice summer!


	11. You Have Stolen My Heart

Kurt sat through French thinking the work was pathetic as he had covered the work in Dalton the earlier year. The workload at McKinley was a joke compared to Dalton but Kurt could deal with it. After leaving Dalton and Windsor, he could now appreciate the challenge that they gave Kurt while he was there despite at the time he was fairly stressed because of the amounts of work given and dealing with Murdoch, the biased teacher who preferred Stuart and was not the biggest fan of homosexuals with the exception of Logan. He spent the time in French to think through few things, but mostly what the twins had planned. He played with the bouncy ball he had picked up before class and thought what comes next?

"Monsieur Hummel!"

"Oui Madame?"

"Attention."

"Je suis désolé, Madame." Kurt grunted. He was fluent in the language and could teach the subject better than her anyday. He wished there was a more advanced class than this as he knew he would pass the class easily without any effort. At least he could relax in class and do other things if necessary. He could also spend these periods texting the Windsors but mostly Blaine. It was going to be hard not seeing his boyfriends every day at school in the stiff Dalton uniform, waking up shouting at the twins and having one of the many coffees in his room, being with the Warblers, just everything he had done last year, although, he did not want all of the drama.

He wondered what Reed would do with the room they shared, he would probably pad the whole room like his previous room before Kurt had arrived. Dalton was definitely a new world but he was home now. He was with his original family at McKinley but he now had this additional family that he would not see as often but would remain very close. It was a good family to have. Kurt felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw he had received another few texts from the twins.

_Poor wee Alice. Bored with nothing to feed her curiosity. – Tweedles_

_Come with us and fall down once more! – Tweedles_

Kurt considered the texts for a moment, they were giving him another 'adventure' but that is probably because there is a more feeling of a thrill having a higher chance of getting caught during class time. But like they said, Kurt was bored and this would entertain him, even if it was for a few minutes.

_What did you have in mind? – Kurt_

_You will see! - Tweedles_

"Pardon Madame?"

"Oui Monsieur Hummel?"

"Puis-je aller aux toilettes? Je ne me sens pas particulièrement bien." The teacher did not even bother to reply. She sighed but nodded. Kurt hurried his way down to the closest boys toilets without looking too suspicious. He passed a few other wandering students and tried not to make eye contact by keeping, not exactly down but out of their view line or at least that was what Kurt thought he was doing. He went into the bathroom to see that it was empty and went to the mirror to fix his appearance as speeding down the hallway would not have done wonders to his hair. Looking up to the mirror from the sink, he was met with two sets of blue eye staring at him in the reflection each from a cubicle behind him.

"Little Alice wants to fall again."

"And again."

"And again."

"And forever!"

"Anyway, you need to see this."

"We think you'll be pretty pleased."

"How long will it take?" Kurt asked looking at their identical grins that seemed to be a fixed mode for them, especially when they were scheming. He hoped that they would not kidnap him again as he had to return to his class in a decent time before the teacher got highly suspicious and sent someone after him. He could not afford that at the moment.

"Not long, don't worry."

"You'll be back with the French flower soon." They each grabbed one of Kurt's hands and pulled him out of the toilets and down many hallways. "White Rabbit will kill us for stealing his move!"

"Well everyone else should have a turn at this!"

"Especially with Alice."

"_Especially_ with Alice!" Kurt just stared at them like the first time he had met them. Having a bit of déjà vu moments and feelings today Kurt thought. He was brought to the rehearsal room once again where he was 'kidnapped' the first time. He was expecting everyone to be there but it was just Blaine at the piano. He turned to look at the twins to see that they had disappeared. He could not even hear their footsteps echo in the hallway. He looked backed at Blaine to see him smiling and offering him a seat next to him at the piano.

"Hey." Kurt said softly. It was nice to spend some time alone with Blaine today.

"Hello." Blaine replied with a small peck on the lips and Kurt blushed at the gesture. Blaine gave a slight chuckle before positioning himself properly in front of the piano. "I've prepared something for you, obviously." He said with another chuckle as he pointed to the piano Kurt did not need to say a thing to Blaine to tell him he could carry on with what he wanted to do and begin. He just had to look into his eyes with the genuine smile he was wearing because Blaine wanted to do something for him that he knew Kurt would enjoy. Blaine has sung to him many times but each one was special in their own way that Kurt would never get tired of Blaine doing them for him. The piano arrangement of the song made it sound a lot lighter and sweeter sounding in a way.

_We watch the season pull up its own stage  
>And catch the last weekend of the last week<br>Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
>Another sun soaked season fades away<em>

_You have stolen my heart_  
><em>You have stolen my heart<em>

_Invitation only grant farewells_  
><em>Crash the best one of the best ones<em>  
><em>Clear liquor and cloudy eyed<em>  
><em>Too early to say goodnight<em>

_You have stolen my heart_  
><em>You have stolen my heart<em>

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes every time he sang that line. Kurt could not keep his eyes off Blaine. He was amazing to watch when he was performing as you could see and _feel_ the music when he performed. He felt the music and expressed it to the best of his abilities to convey the passion to the listener.

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
>You are the best one of the best ones<br>And we all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my, you have stolen my_  
><em>You have stolen my heart…<em>

When Blaine finished, the two of them just sat in silence looking at each other. Very slowly they moved towards each other until their lips met. It was not a heated kiss but it was a pleasant, soft and tender kiss that showed that the feelings between them were mutual. Blaine had placed his hand behind Kurt's neck when he was pulling away as he did not want the kiss to end just yet. Kurt was not one to argue on such matters so he put his arms around Blaine's neck to bring him in even closer. The kiss began to build up with passion before they were interrupted by a chorus of coughs. Their lips quickly parted but their bodies remained close before looking over to where the noise had come from. Waiting by the door was Shane, David and Wes looking at them with fake disgust.

"You're not staying in here forever kissing him. The twins want you to return to Reed, Blaine." Shane said giving his brother a serious look when mentioning Reed; he was very protective of him even in speech about something very simple. Well simple to normal people who have no idea what the Brightman's are like Kurt thought.

"Also Kurt you need to get back to your class as your teacher is getting very wary of your whereabouts. Han told us." David stated. Kurt nodded and proceeded to get up along with Blaine. The group of them left the rehearsal room and walked down the corridors together before they had to split up into different directions. Wes nudged the other two down their corridor giving Kurt a slight nod in their exits.

"I'll see you later." Kurt said softly as he turned to Blaine, who was watching him and the other group carefully.

"Yeah see you later. Be careful." He replied and gave Kurt a simple kiss on the cheek. Kurt did not get a chance to ask him why as they four of them had begun to ran down the hallway before he could open his mouth. Kurt sighed to himself and turned around to make his way back to the classroom where he would have to be bored for another twenty minutes. He groaned at the thought of it. He realised he would need to make up a decent excuse as to why he had taken so long as he himself thought he was not gone for long. As expected as soon as he opened the door the teacher quizzed him on where he had been.

"Où avez-vous été?" She had said immediately as Kurt had took a step into the room and he had looked up to her.

"Les toilettes." He replied simply.

"Drôle comme quelqu'un d'autre est allé et vous n'y étiez pas." She stated with the tone of voice that was accusing him of lying, however in this case it was almost correct for her to do so but he ignored the thought and came up with a suitable lie.

"Je suis aussi allé dehors pour prendre l'air pour dégager ma tête." Once again the teacher did not reply and just accepted Kurt's answer to be the truth. He took his seat once again and took out his phone to see an unread message from the twins.

_Since you had a rabbit all over you, you didn't get to see what we did! We'll get you sooner than later! – Tweedles_

The rest of the time in French had passed by as Kurt made his way to his final class of the day. It was a good feeling knowing that school was almost over and he could go home and see his family instead of his room in Windsor where he was a two hour drive away. He was just passing by Principal Figgin's office when he appeared in front of Kurt.

"Mister Hummel, I would like to talk to you in my office about what happened after you left Miss Pillsbury's office earlier on today." _Oh great_, Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

AN: I have found internet! So this is the only reason why I've been able to update whilst I was on holiday. It was not fun actually writing this chapter out in a pad them typing it in as it took forever amongst doing 'holiday things' haha. I'm sorry that this is basically what I have started calling filler chapters as nothing really exciting has happened so I'm sorry about that. At least it's better than nothing for more than three weeks… I'll try update again next weekend if I remember.

I love the fact that I should be relaxing but here I am writing fanfiction…

Thank you for reading and I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting to read instead of this filler chapter.


	12. The Last Pranks

Kurt followed the principal into his office getting a confused look from the person waiting outside. Kurt noticed he looked fairly nervous when he looked at him but did not think much about it. He kept a straight face as he entered and sat in the seat that Mr Figgins offered him. He sat there watching him as he had not said a word since he walked in. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for many minutes before he opened his mouth.

"Mister Hummel, I want you to answer truthfully in what I'm about to ask you. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Where did you go after you left Miss Pillsbury's room?" He asked sternly.

"I went-" Kurt began to say before being interrupted.

"If you're going to say you went back to your class, I know for a fact that you didn't, so don't lie."

"Sorry Sir I was going to say I went into the rehearsal room as I had been dismissed from the class and had been told what to study for today's lesson."

"Well that's fine. As long as you were still in the school it is fine. I have one more question before I can dismiss you."

"Okay?" Kurt asked with a slight hint of worry.

"Have you seen a pair of suspicious looking twins? Miss Pillsbury mentioned it after you left." Kurt had to fight back his smile as he knew exactly who he was talking about but he could not let him know. He could not react in any way except possibly confused. He pretended to look slightly confused but thoughtful as though he was thinking it over.

"Sorry Sir, I don't think I have." He lied in the best way he could. He watched Figgins to see that he had believed him but the man was a little slow and gullible at times. He nodded and wrote a note saying that the reason Kurt was late for class was that the Principal wanted to talk to him. Kurt left as soon as he had the note trying to hide the smile that was creeping on his face. He was corrupted by those boys at Windsor. Not in a million years would Kurt have thought he would be in this position where he has lied about what he was doing to his peers that had respected him. He really was a Windsor boy at heart.

Walking down the hallway to get to his class, he was pulled from behind down into another hallway. Once again Kurt was face to face with the mischievous twins that had certainly made McKinley a different place from when he left it last year. He did not need to ask where they were taking him as there no point. They could do whatever they liked whether people disagreed or not. They were silently passing classroom after classroom trying not to get caught by anyone when Kurt realised where they were taking him. The auditorium; the place where all of their pranks had begun. He was about to ask why when his eyes were covered as well as his mouth. He sighed as this was very similar to his kidnapping earlier in the day that the Principal did not seem to know about.

He heard the door open and he was pushed through very carefully being guided around certain place within the room. Kurt did not understand this as it was a flat surface from the door that they entered in. Seconds later he was able to see again to see what they had done. There was one huge banner that said:

**WE'LL MISS YOU ALICE!**

**WINDSOR WILL NOT BE THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!**

He was surprised that there was not anything else within the room, especially since they had covered his eyes which made him think there was a lot more to see. He saw that on the banner that everyone had signed it even Charlie, the former Windsor Prefect. It was obviously done a while back as there were other signatures from the other houses including Logan, Julian and Derek.

"This was what we were meant to show you earlier before White Rabbit took you away." Ethan said amongst the silence. Kurt was still fascinated with the banner. It looked like it was professionally done and not something that a group of boys could create but then he remembered Reed and he could believe that he was in charge of this. Although he wondered how he could have hidden this from him as they shared a room where all of his art supplies were. He would not have used the schools own supplies unless his own was short, which was a rarity.

"You better get back to class little Alice." Evan said from the other side of him.

"And we'll carry on with our plan. We haven't got much time left."

"Time to do what?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"You'll see." The two of them chimed.

"You need to stop saying that, the two of you. It does not bring any comfort whatsoever." Kurt stated as he left the auditorium. He could hear the two of them laughing in the distance as he continued to his class. He went in getting a disapproving look from the teacher but as soon as he gave him the note, it disappeared and was dismissed to his seat with a slight nod. In the room were many jocks that were still in their paint stained clothes, red dyed arms and legs, blue and yellow faces and white hair. People surrounding them were still giggling at them behind their backs and Kurt thought it was a nice change for once for them to be laughed at by the student body and be highly embarrassed.

* * *

><p>The class was not that particularly interesting until the very few moments as the twins, dressed up to hide themselves but Kurt knew who they were, came storming into the class and started throwing water balloons at the jocks then running away before the teacher could even react. They must have trained to be ninjas or something Kurt thought to himself as he watched the incident. They gave him a not so hidden wave as they left and Kurt just laughed it off as he pretended to be looking at the jocks that were now soaking wet. They look even more ridiculous to the point that the teacher was finding it difficult to contain his laughter when he addressed them.<p>

"I- I think that you all should- change into dryer clothes if- if you have any." He ended with a cough. He turned to face the window and gave out a small chuckle that was just audible to the class. As soon as the bell had went to signal the end of school the jocks were the first people out of the class, so that gave the teacher the chance to let out the laugh that he had been holding in to show some respect to them. The rest of the class were already in hysterics and it was echoed into the hallways as it seemed that it had happened in other classes, not just Kurt's. Pupils everywhere were laughing while jocks were running trying to get to their lockers and change before more people saw them.

In the hallway that Kurt was walking down he saw Karofsky rummaging through his with anger present in his movements. The other jock that was not that far away from Karofsky was acting the same way. "Oi Dave!" The jock shouted over but continued to look in his locker. "Are your clothes missing?"

"Yeah," Karofsky grunted. "Have yours been replaced with anything else?"

"Yeah, some people really think they're having a laugh aren't they?" The other jock replied as he pulled out his 'replacement' at the same time as Karofsky. Kurt understood instantly why they were pissed off. It was a bright pink top with the words "LAUGH AT ME" handwritten on it in big black letters on the front and back.

"Hey, they are so your colours!" A passing student said to them both laughing.

"Yeah, why aren't yous wearing them?" Said another, laughing as well. Kurt had decided to stop and watch just for the enjoyment of their embarrassment; however low that might sound Kurt did not care at that moment. He watched from the side lines to see them both go red at the face underneath all the paint work and to see that it had struck a blow to Karofsky. Kurt did feel a little bit sympathetic towards him but he was not going to fully forgive him so a little bit of payback was enjoyable to watch.

"Shut up! Dave let's go to the changing rooms and-" At that moment other jocks were coming out of the hallway that led to the changing rooms wearing the same pink tops. "What are you guys doing? We're going to the changing rooms to get clothes there so we don't need to wear those things."

"These are also in the lockers there. There's no getting away from them." One of them said looking defeated. As students went pass, they listened to the tops and laughed as they carried on their ways. "Just put them on or go out soaking wet. Your choice mate." The jock said as he left trying to quickly get out of the building to his car. With a lot of hesitation, Karofsky and the other jock put on the tops whilst getting laughed at. Kurt decided this was the moment to walk past with a small smile on his face and look at them both with no pity on them.

* * *

><p>He carried on walking until he was outside into the car park to see that the twins' antics had continued. On some of the cars there was red and white paint on the bonnets and roofs that was beginning to stick to them due to the heat. Many of the jocks were shouting in confusion and frustration. Kurt looked towards his car to see all of the Windsors waiting for him. He walked over to them but continued to watch the reactions of the people around him. "It seems as though you two have done some great work here, although I was expecting some bigger things. Knowing how bad yous can be." Kurt teased as he approached them. Blaine was instantly at his side sliding his arm around Kurt's waist.<p>

"Alice, you have no idea!" Ethan started to complain with his brother joining in.

"We had fireworks and everything planned!"

"But we couldn't get any on time!"

"Plus we knew you wouldn't be too happy with us!"

"And we couldn't have that!" They said at the same time as they grabbed Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt rolled his eyes as everyone else just laughed.

"We have one last thing if you have time?" Blaine asked.

"Yes of course. Just let me say bye to Mercedes and tell Finn." Kurt said as he spotted them across the parking lot talking casually with the rest of New Directions. He saw that Santana was annoyed at something Rachel said whilst Brittany was talking to Finn who looked confused at what she had said.

"We'll see you there Alice!" Evan shouted as he and his twin ran to their car that had suddenly appeared.

"Please don't take long!"

After Kurt said his goodbyes to New Directions and told Finn that he was going with Blaine. They headed back to his car with Blaine. "Where's your car?" He asked noticing that only his own car was left in its parking space.

"Shane is driving it. It's giving him some time with Reed alone." Blaine replied. Kurt nodded in agreement knowing that the pair needed some alone time. He hoped that they were better from earlier on as it was weird to see them almost separate unlike a team. Kurt changed the subject to keep things cheery.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we know a lot but I want to take one slight detour before we go there." Blaine teased, giving Kurt a small wink as he opened the door to the passenger's side.

"You're just as bad as the twins you know that?" Kurt laughed. Being a master at coming up with decrypting messages must be a Windsor thing they all share. Kurt got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the car park. It certainly was an interesting first day back at McKinley.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

**AN**: I'll start off saying that the next chapter will be the last. Thank you if you have read this far and been here since the beginning all those months ago when I did update every few days. Thank you for taking the time to read this. In the last chapter this note will probably be long as I'll just ramble on and on so you can ignore that if you even read it :') I've had the epilogue planned for over a month now and I feel that's when this went downhill in my head.

Once again I'm thank you and I hope this hasn't been bad to read and wait for updates!


	13. The End Of The Day

Kurt was taking directions from Blaine as they drove through Lima. Blaine was still refusing to tell him where they were going or what he had planned. At times like these he thinks that the Brightman's are a bad influence on anyone who is near them as Blaine was becoming just as bad as them, in terms of plans and not revealing them to him.

"Turn left here and continue to go straight until I tell you to stop." Blaine said as they were approaching the outskirts. Kurt had not been in this area before so he had no idea why Blaine was taking him here. "You have to stop worrying and trust me on this."

"After today, I think I'm allowed to worry about what to expect." Kurt teased honestly.

"Good point but you don't need to this time. It's just the two of us. Everyone else is nowhere near here."

"That fills me with such confidence, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm. "You're just as bad as them, also they can easily escape."

"I've threatened them not to come by using the last batch of your cookies." Blaine laughed as he saw Kurt shake his head at him. "If stop about here, that'll be fine." Kurt looked around him to see if there was any significance to where they were. They were surrounded by trees in the middle of nowhere for all Kurt knew. They both got out of the car and Kurt waited to lock the car, he did know who else could be around here.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked for the umpteenth time as Blaine took his hand and guided him towards a path through the trees.

"I just wanted to show you something I found here. Trust me." Blaine replied with a small smile. They walked down the path holding hands in silence as the only thing on Kurt's mind was where were they going and Blaine was not going to give him the answers he wanted. So instead he looked at the scenery around them and noted that it was very beautiful here with the different coloured leaves and flowers along the footpath. "Right, close your eyes. We're almost there."

"You better be right." Kurt said as he closed his eyes. He heard Blaine chuckle next to him and he would have rolled his eyes if it were possible. It was a different experience from earlier on as he was able to walk. He could feel the difference in texture on the ground as they walked further in. The ground was getting softer and the further they went on the more he thought it was like grass. It was not the hard texture of stones and parts of broken trees that was at the beginning of the path. It was also getting lighter, he could tell as although he could not see anything except darkness it was getting lighter as they walked. It matched the way the ground was changing.

Kurt tripped a few times but Blaine was at hand to balance him once again. Blaine watched Kurt carefully as they walked. He did not want to think he was staring but, honestly, he was. Kurt looked beautiful here. The way the light emphasised his hair, the way his skin looked like flawless porcelain and the way he looked absolutely gorgeous without evening trying. He could not wait to show Kurt his surprise so he could see his stunning blue eyes light up the way they did when he was happy. They were always on his mind as the way they sparkled was breathtakingly beautiful.

Blaine saw what he was looking for and a huge smile appeared on his face. His excitement built up as they approached it. He was lucky to have found it abandoned and was able to buy it. Unfortunately, or fortunately however way you put it, the rest of the Windsor's found out and insisted that they helped. He had managed to control them about it the best way he could. He was grateful for the help they gave him but he did want to do it by himself. Although, he did take advantage of the help he could get from Reed and David to get supplies. He stopped Kurt and positioned him so he could see it straight ahead of him. He looked one last time at it and moved slightly behind Kurt. "Open your eyes" He whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt opened his eyes and was shocked by what he was seeing. Right in front of him was an enormous tree in the middle of a clearing with a house being built in and round it. There were many levels to it including stairs to get up to it. He turned to look at Blaine and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You like it?" Blaine choked out with a slight chuckle.

"Like it? I love it!" Kurt exclaimed. He let Blaine go and turned to look at the treehouse again. The main building was painted white and the separate platform was a very light shade of blue. It was not a huge house but it was big enough for Kurt. "When did you do this?" He asked as he headed towards the stairs.

"It was a summer project of mine." Blaine replied as he followed with a huge smile. He was extremely happy to see Kurt's reaction. "The times I weren't with you, I was here doing this. I wanted somewhere only we knew and could spend time alone together without getting interrupted. It's almost halfway between Dalton and McKinley so it's easy for us to meet here."

Kurt ran up the stairs to see the house. He could not believe what he was seeing. Blaine had done this for him so that they had a place they could call theirs. He waited at the doors for Blaine as he was walking up the stairs compared to him running up them as fast as he could. He looked at the view on the balcony and saw the sun beaming through the trees surrounding them. He could see the footpath that they had walked as well as others leading into different parts of the woods. Maybe one day when they were both there they could go exploring together to see where they led to. Blaine had caught up and presented him with the key to open the doors. Kurt took the key excitedly and inserted the key into the lock. He opened the door to see a fully furnished room including a small kitchen area. There was a brown leather sofa next to a very small fireplace with a few seats around the same area.

"I thought I would show you this quickly so you can see it then we can return and have a proper look later on or another day."

"Blaine, I'm speechless! That's the second time today you've done that." Kurt said as he flung himself onto the sofa. "Could we stay here please?"

"You have no idea how much I would love to stay here with you but everyone has one last thing for us. I don't know what it is but it has something to do with us both." Blaine said as he sat on one of the nearest seats to the sofa. Kurt curled himself into a ball and sighed. "Before you get comfy, come and see the platform and witness the view from there." Kurt sighed again but got up from the sofa. He walked towards the door to notice the sign above it.

**BUILT A FORT OUT OF SHEETS**

Kurt laughed and looked at Blaine who was also looking at the sign. "Really?"

"I thought it was a nice touch." Blaine said with a false sense of disappointment before laughing as well. They walked outside to the platform to see small lights around the banister but had nothing else. "I left it empty so you decide how you wanted it to look. I know how much you like to design things." He saw Kurt's eye light up at the thought which made him smile. At least he knew that this was not wasted on Kurt.

"I already have plans going through my brain. This is fantastic Blaine. Thank you." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled in him into a kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine smiling against his lips. It was a small sweet kiss that Kurt hopefully thought that showed Blaine how happy he was. This was another moment where Blaine was going the next level to make him happy but was also something for himself that he could share along with Kurt.

* * *

><p>On the drive back through Lima, Kurt discussed with Blaine all the ideas he had planned for the platform. Telling him about what furniture he thought was best for it and things they could do on it like watch the stars at night after watching the sunset with some coffees or simply lounge about and sing on a nice day. Blaine simply agreed with everything he was saying as he knew the other boy was not particularly paying attention to him as his excitement was taking over and simply had to get it out in the open with someone to listen next to him. On the way to the final destination, Blaine received a text from the Brightman's.<p>

_You and Alice get your coffees and wait outside for us. – Tweedles_

Kurt noticed that Blaine was not paying attention to him and saw at the corner of his eye that he was reading a text. "What did they say?" He knew exactly who had sent him the text.

"We've to wait for them outside." Blaine answered looking slightly wary. Kurt simply nodded as he continued to watch the road ahead of him. It was not silent for long as Blaine had brought up the idea of how they were going to see each other at their treehouse. The conversation was continuous and time passed by as it was not long before they reached the Lima Bean. They both got out and headed inside. Blaine ordered the same two coffees they have every time they went and this time it was Blaine's turn to order theirs as Kurt had done it last time. They went outside and sat at the bench just near the door to wait for everyone.

"Wait outside. That was all they said?" Kurt asked as he took a sip of his grande nonfat mocha. He had looked around and saw none of the cars. Also the person who had served them said they had not seen them so they had not arrived yet. Him and Blaine had left them at McKinley almost two hours ago so how had they not arrived?

"Yeah, well except we were to get our coffees but we do that instantly so there was no point in saying that." Blaine replied looking around like Kurt had as he too took a drink of his medium drip coffee. Before Blaine got the chance to carry on the conversation, a guitar began to play not too far from them both. Kurt looked to his left to see not only Blaine but around the corner of the coffee shop were the Windsor Warblers.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<br>Yes there's a chance  
>That I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I wanna come too-<br>I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<em>

They had approached the two of them on the bench but had stood slightly more to Blaine's side instead of positioning themselves in the middle. At the back of the group, Dwight and Shane were doing their own thing with Shane doing some dancing and Dwight simply smiling at them and swaying in time with the music.

_No one understands me  
>Quite like you do<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

Blaine looked away from the boys to set his eyes on Kurt instead as the words were saying true things about them both. Kurt had also turned to face Blaine as they began to sing the chorus.

_I never knew just what it was  
>About the same coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew-  
>I never knew just what it was<br>About this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew-<br>_

As the chorus was ending, Kurt heard to his rightan addition of voices that were not from the boys I front of them. Kurt looked to see that New Directions were there singing with them. He noticed Puck and Sam were playing the guitars and they soon took over the next verse.

_I think that possibly  
>Maybe I've fallen for you<br>Yes, there's a chance  
>That I've fallen quite hard over you<br>I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>Now I'm shining too-<br>Because, oh because  
>I've fallen quite hard over you<em>

At this point the two groups of singers took separate lines with the other responding with the next line. Blaine joined in with the Warblers while Kurt responded with New Directions.

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone<em>

Everyone sang together to create different harmonies as they sang the last part of the song looking at the loving couple that could not take their eyes off each other throughout the song.

_I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while I never knew-  
>All of the while<br>All of the while, it was you_

* * *

><p>When the song had ended, Kurt and Blaine finally looked away from each other to see the people who had just sang to them. Kurt was up on his feet instantly and running towards New Directions and thanking them as well as hugging them. Blaine walked over to his group but kept his eyes on Kurt. "Thank you very much." He said as he turned to them to see them all smiling at him. "Was this originally planned?"<p>

"No, this only sprang into action because you were taking Kurt away for a while. So that gave us enough time to collect them and rehearse of to do this." David replied.

"We had had it as a backup plan back at McKinley but here seemed like a better place to do it." Wes said.

"I wanted to do an awesome dancing display to go with it but they told me off." Shane sulked. Reed giggled beside him.

"How did Kurt find the treehouse?" Reed asked. Dwight muttered something about it being cursed and haunted but Blaine ignored him.

"He loved it by the looks of things." Blaine answered and turned to look at Kurt still talking to his friends very excitedly. Some of them were looking over at him with surprised faces so he assumed that they were talking about what he was discussing. "He already has plans for the platform and things to do when we're there together." He said with a smile. "Thank you for helping me do this for him, despite some of the things that happened."

"No problem White Rabbit."

"You needed this as much as Alice."

"We could have only been assistance to you."

"As we love you so much." The twin said as they lunged themselves at Blaine and was now squishing him into a hug. The rest laughed on as they watched their prefect getting squeezed tighter.

"Could. Yous. Let. Me. Go. I. Can't. Breathe!" Blaine said breathlessly as he tried to get himself out of the hug. The twins released him at once and Blaine stumbled over to where Kurt was standing. "That was awfully nice what you did for us so thank you." He said when they noticed him. They all smiled and they all said they were welcomed in their own ways.

"Is it true you got a private treehouse made for Hummel?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. I got it for the both of us." Blaine replied looking at Kurt as he said it. The girls all gave an adorable sigh whilst the guys looked at each other with shock on their faces that Blaine would do that for Kurt to make him happy. Not that they doubted the guy, but it was a big gesture for him to make.

Kurt said his goodbyes again to his friends at McKinley and turned his attention back to the Dalton boys. This was the part that Kurt had dreaded all day; having to say goodbye to his Dalton family, especially after they had done this for him to make him happy. "I hate this part." He said simply as they left the coffee shop after they had gone to get another coffee.

"Oh Alice don't you worry."

"You'll fall down and see us again."

"I know I could never get away from you two." Kurt laughed. "Even if I wanted to I know you wouldn't take no for an answer." The twins grinned knowing that he was correct. There was no denying it.

"We'll stay in touch through texts and all that so you're not truly saying goodbye." Reed said as he patted Kurt on the arm giving him a hopeful look. Kurt looked at his former roommate and could simply smile in return. He knew they would still be in touch but it was not the same as seeing them every day. They each said their goodbyes separately with David and Wes having to peel off the twins from Kurt as they had proceeded to cry whilst they latched onto him like leeches. Kurt turned to Blaine to see the saddened look he was wearing was reflected onto Blaine's. He could see the sadness in his eyes. The Windsor boys had moved away to give them their moment alone. Without saying a word, the two boys instantly in each other's arms and were both on the verge of tears.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he could barely find his voice to talk. They held each other for a few minutes before they pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine whispered back in the same tone as Kurt. Kurt could feel the tears build up in his eyes but did not bother to wipe them away. He wiped away the tear that was falling down Blaine's cheek and kissed away the other one on the other side.

Kurt watched with the tears falling down his face as the Windsor boys got into their cars and proceeded to drive back to Dalton. Blaine's car was the last to leave with Shane driving and Blaine in the passenger seat. Blaine continued to wave until he could not see Kurt anymore. Kurt got back into his car after he could not see the cars for ten minutes. He had stared where Blaine had last been and he did not have the power to move himself at that time. He let the tears fall down as he drove back home as there was no point in containing them as it was better to get them out now than later.

A few hours after Kurt had left to return home he received a text from Blaine.

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know. Xx – Blaine_

Yeah, that was where he needed to go. He picked up his car keys and the instructions of how to get there that Blaine had written down. Today was a frantic day and spending a relaxing evening with Blaine would be the best ending to his day. It was a day he was never going to forget. How could he? Today was the day when Windsor invaded McKinley and changed everything for everyone for the better.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p>AN: So that's us at the end. Thank you all for reading this! It has been great writing this. I know this will not sound like much compared to other writers but this passed over 5,000 hits on the last chapter and I'm extremely happy as I didn't think it would do this well. Being honest I was doing this for myself and didn't really expect people to read it as I'm an amateur and I don't have a Beta so I just publish this as soon as it's finished. I've just realised that the story doesn't really end that happy but I can't write it differently, also please ignore the cheesy insert of the title, this is what happens when you write a one in the morning. I don't know if I'll write another chaptered fic as it took me about 3 months to write this and I'll be starting college soon and I really need to concentrate this year as I mucked up my last year at high school ¬_¬ But I'll still write oneshots when I have inspiration. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts etc as they cheer me up knowing that people are enjoying it. I've tried to make this small as I don't want to start rambling on so I'll end it here.<p>

**Thank you all very much!**


	14. A Note About A Sequel Not A New Chapter

Just a short note to say if you enjoyed this, I have started a sequel if you are interested. It's unoriginally called "When Windsor Invaded Again" so go to my profile to find it. Pointless note is pointless.


End file.
